The Next Generation of Demigods
by Project alpha BBB
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth saved the world, for the 5th time! They decided to settle down and have kids. To bad the fates had something else in mind for not only Percy, Annabeth and their friends but their kids as well. Inspired by AnnabethChase5450. My first fiction story. Set after TLO, THO never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy's P.O.V.  
After Annabeth and I were soon married (a little less than a year) we had not one but two beautiful twin daughters. The strange thing is they look nothing alike: Sophia Amphitrite Jackson- her birthday is August 5th, she has curly blond hair that rest at her shoulders and my sea-green eyes. **(a/n in my opinion nothing special) **She always smiled at people and was very kind.  
Her sister on the other hand had my black hair with white streaks that went past her shoulders. She has green and gray eyes, the green was at the edges and spread out like the sun's rays the inside was gray that also spread out like the sun's rays and mixed with the green.

She was kind to strangers but unlike Sophia she was ready to fight and defend herself. She could be hostile and killer when she wanted to (which is really never), but she could scare people to the point that they peed their pants.

When we first saw her she cried for about 5 minutes then stopped and looked around curiously. We named her Cole Hestia Jackson, she calls herself Cj for short.  
We were still in college when we had our first child- or should I say first _children_ (Sophie was 5 min. after Cj). My mother nearly fainted when we told her the news, and Paul nearly choked. Sophia and Cj hung out with my mom and Paul in the morning and came home at night (Annabeth home schooled them. Taught them everything, except about the ocean).  
Annabeth told me to get a doctors degree in Marine Biology (oceanology) and she got a degree in architecture, for reasons unknown to me.  
Annabeth and I quit our jobs at camp-half-blood so we could help and support Cole and Sophia. We didn't want them to be killed before they could lift a sword.

Sophia, Cole, Gregory, and James (Tommy and Rachel Smith's kids) were about the same age. They also played with Elizabeth and John **(a/n they'll will be explained later)**.They played well together- then James and Greg moved away to West Virginia.

Cole and Sophia were confused when we told them, all they knew was their friends had gone and were never coming back. And while they were in West Virginia Rachel and Tommy told me they had another son, same age as Halle.

A year after the twins were born we had our third absolutely beautiful daughter; Halle Minerva Jackson. She and Cole look alike- except for the streaks and eye color. She had blond steaks, and her eyes were a plain gray. Her birthday is exactly one year from Cole and Sophia's, August 5th.

My mother was overjoyed at the prospect of another baby to spoil. When Halle was born we were almost graduated. Two months left!

Now let me explain something to you, Halle has Annabeth's skin and my attitude (likes the ocean), Sophia is the other way around she has my skin and Annabeth's attitude (likes architecture). Cole on the other hand likes both architecture and the ocean, but has more of my attitude, because yes she wants to be an architect when she grows up but also an actress. But she loves the beach, whenever we ask the girls where they want to go, their first reaction (Halle and Cj) is somewhere with water whereas Sophia says somewhere she can design things. She is very tough but sweet. They all get A's and B's. Except for Sophia, she has straight A's

Now they all make me feel old because they're teenagers. Cole and Sophia are 15 Halle is 14. I am young for a dad of 3 teenagers (33) but that's because Annabeth and I had our first child at age 18.

Annabeth and I and Rachel and Tommy aren't the only ones who had kids. Thalia and Nico had Stella Di Angelo and Elizabeth Di Angelo they both had black hair but Stella who is now 14 has electric blue eyes like her mother and Elizabeth who is 15 has black eyes like her father. Her skin is tanned liked her mother's and Stella's is pale like her fathers. Thalia tried to get Nico to start going out in daylight, which helped somewhat. He no longer looks like a walking zombie. Stella has her dad's style and mom's attitude. Elizabeth is the other way around mom's style, dad's attitude. Nico and Thalia are both 33 now. Thalia quit the hunters when Nico turned 16 **(a/n just make Nico the same age as everyone else)**

Theodore and Aurora Dolf had Tanya Dolf age 14 and John Dolf, age 15. She has sandy black hair like her mother and brown eyes like her father. Her brother Had blonde hair like his father and honey eyes like his mother. He used to have play dates with Cj and Sophia and Greg and James and Elizabeth. He moved with James and Greg. His parents said it was to keep him safe.

They all go to the same school, Goode High school.

One intsy wintsy minor detail; none of them knows about their family history

But, things have changed since the titan war. Poseidon and Athena have made a truce, finally. Annabeth and I must've helped. When Sophia and Cole were born the gods visited them and when I say gods I mean gods as in ALL of them.

_Flash back_: We sent Sophia and Cole to kindergarten at age 5 where Cole came found a snake she could communicate too. She brought it home and the snake, which she named Nagaina, has been living with us ever since._ Flashback ends_

When we had Halle the gods also visited her. If Sophia and Cole remember them they haven't let on.

* * *

Sophia's P.O.V.

My life is so boring. I do the same thing every day, wake up, get ready for school, go to school, come home, do homework, have dinner, get ready for bed so on and so forth. The only interesting in my life is having a twin that's looks nothing like you. But my parents are the exact opposite of normal. They are crazy! They talk to themselves, they sayings like, 'oh my gods' or 'what the Hades' or 'oh Styx'. It's starting to rub off on Cj, but it's funny on her 'cuz she's mocking our parents, kinda. My parents are the most embarrassing people in the world (I'm not exaggerating either). They don't even use the proper slang.

I have no clue who my grandparents are. I mean seriously? Who doesn't know their grandparents? Well at least I don't go through life thinking I'm the only kid with family issues. Halle's best friends Tanya and Stella are related to us. Stella's dad is my dad's cousin and Tanya's mom is also my dad's cousin. They all say their parents are crazy. And Cj's best friend (Elizabeth) complains also since she's Stella's older sister.

Some people hate/ strongly dislike their sisters or brothers, but my sisters and I happen to be very close. We tell each other our crushes, except for Cj she doesn't exactly like boys.

We complain about our parents and school and teachers. We tell each other our secrets and we share everything. I'm so happy i have siblings I'm so close to. Bathrooms or somewhere alone with water is the only place they talk to them, 'cuz the water is always running (weird, I know). And call me crazy but once i heard someone talking back to them but i explained to myself it was just their insanity rubbing off on me.

I'll learn my family's secret one way or another and nothing or no one is going to get in my way.

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

Oh life is a bore. There's nothing to do here. Well, except listen to my abnormal parents. I wish I could have a normal parents oh wait, no I don't they are so boring. I wish I didn't have such insane parents.

I like- no correction, _love _Greek mythology. I don't know when I got into Greek; maybe it was when i bought a mythology book at the bookstore and bought it. I know what you're thinking; how the heck can she read if she's dyslexic?

Well i unscramble the words and it kinda just pops. I love word scrambles and things that have to do with the brain.

I always wear a cap and a chain that's made of celestial bronze (so my father says) around my waist. I also play basketball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I changed somethings so be sure to reread this chapter please. And don't forget to review. If you think I could have changed some things then let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: Am I supposed to make some kind of disclaimer? If so then: I do not own Percy Jackson or any one else you may recognize from Rick Riordan's books. **

**F.Y.I. for those of you who haven't found out yet, this is after TLO but before TLH thanks**

**Chapter 2**

Cj's P.O.V.

There are three new boys in the class. Two are twins, one has black hair, the other has a brownish hair. And the other boy has blonde hair. The boy with the black hair is like... totally hot. His name is James Smith and his brother is Gregory Smith. And the blonde boy's name was John. Sophia kicked me in the shin and mouthed 'dibs on Greg' i mouthed back 'whatever' whilst rolling my eyes. And Elizabeth mouthed 'Dibs on John' and again I rolled my eyes. They both mouthed, 'You got James' and I blushed, causing them to smirk. I'm pretty sure I've seen them before, but I'll worry about that later.

"Cole,"

"Gulf of Mexico" I blurted, then added, "its Cj,"

"And I don't care."

She said whilst smiling unpleasantly.

"Please take off that hat."

"It's not a hat though, it's a cap."

"Like I said before-"

"I don't care"

I mumbled under my breath.

Greg chuckled through his nose, I turned to him,

"You got something to say?"

Sophia punched me,

"Ignore her," she said to Greg,

"She normally gets crabby during this class. And this sub is so not helping her mood."

"Oh this is a sub?" James asked,

I smiled sarcastically at him.

Chloe, one of the popular chicks must have seen it because she said, "Oh you wouldn't want to date them boys," whilst winking.

"What? We barely know them." James exclaimed eyebrows raised

I raised an eyebrow. The bell rung before Chloe could say anything else.

"Oh Cj," Mrs. Corral asked, my nostrils flared,

"Yes?" I asked through gritted teeth trying to keep my voice calm and normal.

"I'd like to see my head in the toilet."

"I'd like to your head in the toilet too." I muttered, I took a deep breath then said the safe thing, "Yes ma'm."

Sophia grinned.

* * *

Sophia's P.O.V.

I was ecstatic when I found out Greg was in my lunch period. And i know she doesn't say it or show it, but Cj was really happy that James was in our lunch period. I took Cj's hand and Elizabeth's and walked over to their table and said, "Hi I'm Sophia and this is my sister Cj. You guys are Greg, James, and John, right?" I asked hoping I had gotten it right. Greg nodded. James opened his mouth to say something else but Elizabeth interrupted, "Can we sit down." "Sure." John answered gesturing to the empty seats across from them.

"So, did you guys just move here?" I asked. They nodded, "Cool, cool." Cj said quietly. "So how do you like New York? And where did you guys move from." Elizaneth asked.

"We do like New York alot." James grinned at Cj, "and the people here are really nice." She blushed. Man, I haven't seen her blush this month since *calculates in her head* never. "We just moved from West Virginia." "Is it a big state?" Elizabeth asked, not caring if her questions were dumb just trying to make conversations.

They looked at her and laughed, they must have sensed what she was doing and thought it was funny. That's one of the things she and Cj share in common, they don't care what others think of them.

We sat and started eating. Suddenly Cj looked up and rested her eye on John narrowing them, "My sister's best friend's last name is Dolf. She had an older brother that had to leave." She told him, the air suddenly chilly. John looked around shrugging.

"So, did you guys just move here?" They seemed startled by the sudden exchange but John answered, "Yea." "What apartment do you live in?" "23B" Greg answered immediately.

All of our Jaws dropped, "That's where we live." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No way!" John exclaimed. "Yes way." Elizabeth exclaimed reaching across the table and hugging him around the neck. I grinned and turned to Cj, who was grinning too, when he turned beet red and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The bell rung, "Well, see you guys later." Cj exclaimed as she ushered us out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Halle's P.O.V.

There is this new boy in my class I called dibs, right as he walked into the classroom. I was assigned to be his buddy, which was lame since we weren't in kindergarden. I was supposed to make sure he didn't get lost or into trouble, (which was also lame considering i was expelled from every school I ever went to) so we had the exact same schedule. Even the same connections **(a/n haven't been to highschool yet don't know if they have like connections or anything) **don't get me wrong I was thrilled I was going to be seeing alot of him I just didn't like the fact of being treated like a baby. I felt like screaming, but as an adult I took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at him, "Glad to have you in the glass." He nodded at me barely acknowlegding my existence. I made a low growl in her throat, feeling I face redden, but Tanya pinched me before I could slap him and get expelled, again. I wasn't like Sophia, who was like our mother, Cj and I are more like our father, a bad temper, stubborn, and clueless when it comes to romance. Not that I would know I have never experienced anything like it, not even a crush, and this kid is stringing my last nerve and is my crush all in one, I'd like to strangle him. Oh, by the way, his name is David Smith, he has two older brother's that go here in Cj and Sophia and Elizabeth's class.

* * *

David's P.O.V.

Halle was eating lunch with Tanya and Stella. I walked over there to apologize because I felt bad for not talking to her when she was trying to clearly make friends with me, so I guess I owe it to her to apologize for my rude behavior. I walked over to them, I visibly saw Halle tense next to me, her jaw clenched. "Can I sit here?" I asked them. "Be my guest." Halle said stiffly. "Thanks," I said sitting down, "Listen, I feel bad for today. I apologize for not acknowledging you for being my, 'buddy'" I said adding emphasis on buddy she chuckled abit and I smiled, "Apology accepted." she said leaning against me. "So, maybe we could come to my apartment to study and work on that project" she said adressing me and her friends. I nodded, "Sure, what apartment do you live?" I asked her, "23B" they all awnsered, "No way." I exclaimed! "I live there too." I practically exclaimed.

"No way." They said, Tanya opened her mouth to say more, but the bell rung. Halle stood up, waved her to her friends and jogged to catch up with me because I had walked away. She pushed back her black and blonde hair behind her ear and asked, "Were you really apologizing to be sincere? Or just pretending like some of the other boys who say that just to get to one of my older sisters. Especially Sophia, she's perfect." she grumbled. I stared at her then said, "I was sincere, I promise. What is your other sisters name?" I asked her. She stopped suddenly and I turned to face her, she walked up to me her eyes narrowed, it felt as if her beautiful grey eyes were trying to peirce threw my soul and find out all my secrets all my fears (not that I have any).

Then out of nowhere she walks up to me runs her hand over my eyes then kisses my cheek lightly. She took a step back. "Well thank you David. My other sister is Cj she and I look just alike, except she has sea-green _and_ grey eyes, her hair is black with white streaks. So yeah. But you'll see them later today. C'mon, Mrs. Heartthrob hates it when i'm late." she suddenly grins, "which is always."

I laugh and she leads me to Mrs. HartThrobs class, "So," I say, "Is she really a heart throb?" she smiles, "Oh she'll make your heart throb alright, but I think you can see for yourself if she is that kind of heart throb." When we walk into the room I nearly screamed. Halle was right, Mrs. Hart Throb made your heart throb, but not out of prettiness **(a/n ****or what ever it is)** but out of scariness **(a/n ****or what ever it is)** she had a mole, small beaty eyes, long wicked curved finger nails that were turning yellow, one tooth, a cleff chin, and to top it all off, a uniborw **(a/n nothings wrong with a unibrow. I just thought that this cobination of all these things was scary)** I froze in shock, and she smiled at me, "C'mon honey." Her voice was light and cruel and wicked I shuddered and followed Halle. I felt the lady's eyes following me. Halle put her hand on top of mine and grinned at me, "You're pale." she says to me frowning slightly, "I'll be fine." I mumbled. She just triggered something in my memory and I felt like she was out to kill me.

I told Halle about my theory after school. She said she, Stella, and Tanya all had the same thought. They tried to ask their sisters, but this teacher must've been new because they had never heard of her, but they had the same thought when they had to go to a parent teacher conference or whatever. And when their parents got there they took one look at her, turned pale, and ushered them out of the room so fast that they didn't even have time to blink, literally.

But the lady hadn't tried to do anything to them, Halle had said, so she tried to stop thinking about it. There was a knock on the door and I and the rest of the girls went over to see who it was. We opened the door to see a very flustered Sophia and a bored Cj and Elizabeth. Behind them was an equally bored James and an equally flustered Greg, john he was somewhat neutral. John, James, and Greg stared at me in shock and I'm pretty sure I stared back, "David?" they asked at once. "Guys." I asked, Cj stared between us four an eyebrow raised, "Ya'll know each other?" she asked. "Yeah, these are my brothers." I said. Everyone's mouth dropped open, sans the boys and Cj, who was looking very confused,

"What?" she asked.

* * *

**Yay! Finally, chapter 2 finished! Sorry for the long wait. Tell me if you like it. I will take flames (if their like the critisism stuff. Sorry I'm know to this still.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey dudes, sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy with, 'stuff' *gets a dirty look from Agent AAA* what? It's true, i've been busy watching my sisters and cleaning up and what not**

**Project Alpha AAA: Yeah, right.**

**Project Alpha BBB: If you don't have anything nice to say, best not say anything at all**

**Project Alpha AAA: Wait I do Disclaimer: Agent BBB (triple B) does not own any of the characters you recognize from Rick Riordan's books. Oh, would you look at that. It's not positive *ducks a toilet seat thrown at him by Agent BBB and runs***

**Project Alpha CCC: Hey dudes waz up- *walks out of the room when she sees BBB chasing AAA* never mind. On with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Cj's P.O.V.

We all met by Sophia's locker. Elizabeth was drinking 'coffee' as she likes to call it. As for I, I call it hot chocolate. She has an exaggerated imagination. "So did you guys have biologyyet?" Greg asked us, everyone nodded enthusiastically except for me. I said, 'I just left." "Cool, cool." James said. **(*Agent BBB shouts to agent AAA* Cue the akward silence!) **Did y'all get the assignment yet?" John asked us before things became _to_ akward, this time we all nodded enthusiacstically, "We have to find out our faimly tree all the way up to our great great grnadparents. I'll finally know who my great grandparetns and great great grandparents, I mean I know my grandparents but no one above that." James said and we nodded in agreement, except for John who looked away.

Elizabeth noticed, "What's up with you?" she asked him, he shrugged, "I don't even know who my parents are." Their was a crash as Elizabeth dropped her 'coffee' we stared at him in disbelief, "No way." Sophia whispered, "I could never imagine a life without knowing my freak parents." Elizabeth said, "That's terrible." I say not exactly sure what to say. Then something popped into my head, "You say your last name is Dolf and you've never met your parents?" He nods, "Well one of our sister's best friend's last name is Dolf. We could check with them if they had a son?" I asked, "Yes, no." John clenched his jaw, "Why would they give me away?" he asked. Elizabeth took a step forward and turned him to face her, "Maybe they didn't have a choice." she said quietly. He nodded, "Yeah, yeah maybe." he spread his arms out and sighed.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

"Miss Di Angelo!" a voice called to me. I tensed because I recognized that high witchy voice. I turned, it was Mrs. Monroe the crabby witch that was- correction, is interested in dark magic, or something like that. She teaches mythology, although, between me, Sophia, and Cj, she only teaches us about Hecate, dark magic.

She was smiling evily and I visbly tensed when she walked to us her arms wide. "You need to come with me to get a mop and clean this up." I shuddered, I could not go anywhere alone with her. I took a step back right into John's arms and shrunk into them. She grasped my arm and an image came into my head.

_She was holding a knife. I was 5 at the time, she walked up to me and placed her hand on my cheek. I shrunk into my mother, Thalia Grace Di Angelo as my father, Nico Di Angelo, stood in front of me and waved his arm as to ward her off. But in retaliation she struck his shoulder with the hilt of her knife, he clutched his shoulder but didn't go down. She struck with the knife and left a good sized cut on his cheek. I closed her eyes because of the blood that was coming out of the wound, a few seconds later I had felt the cool sting of a blade run done her arm and screamed. When I looked down my arm was cut, just like my daddy's cheek. It was stinging, her eyes were cold and hollow she raised the knife to strike but lightning struck right next to her and she jumped. I looked at my mommy and her electric blue eyes actually did look like electricity, I turned back to Mrs. Monroe my daddy tackled her and before I could see anything else my mother covered my eyes. I still remeber that terrible shrieking sound she made, and when I was aloud looked I saw a patch of golden dust in her place. _

I shuddered and John wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him and pushing Mrs. Monroe back. "I'll clean it up." Sophia volunteered, "It was mine she drinks coffee, I drink hot chocolate. It was my mess." Mrs. Monroe narrowed her eyes at the both of us and turned then said, "Nevermind, i'll clean it up myself." I took in a shaky breath and said, "Thanks, Sophie." I said tuning in John's arm and closing my eyes agianst his chest. I don't know how but I started getting images I don't ever remember happening of when I was younger.

_Cj had given me a knife on my 6th birthday to defend myself. I had kept it forever, it was small and good for throwing. We had practiced alot but could never actually hit a target. Our aunt Aurora Dolf, was a natural, she could throw things so fast it was a blur and was stuck in the target for good, she could throw so many at one time it was amazing. Cj and I would sit for hours just watching her, mesmerized as she threw things anything, and hit her target spot on. It showed that one time Cj had said, "You could be a child of Apollo." and our Anut freaked out exclaiming he was just a myth and not real and why do you think that? Cj realized what she said was wrong and didn't ask her anything about the gods after that. _There's a bell ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agent BBB: Waz up home dogs? This is another chapter I might put two or three a week, maybe, if I don't have anything to do in my life.**

**Agent AAA: What life? *Gets tackled by Agent BBB* Help! There's a phsyco woman on me**

**Agent KKK: And the down side to that is? *Gets ready to run, but stops when AAA grabs BBB***

**Agent BBB: Get off of me Triple A!**

**Agent AAA: Never! *Grasps tighter on her waist* Oh Disclaimer: Agent Triple B owns nothing you recognize from Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth's P.O.V.  
I shook my head and leaped out of John's arms, "Brain Rush!" I shout, "Last one home has to wear a dress!" I shout over my shoulder as I run to the exit. I heard them chasing after me and then I stopped abruptly causing the rest of the gang to crash into me. I smiled, "There's a puddle." They all groaned in reply and I giggled, we continued to walk, talking about what we like to do. At one point we got into an arguement about which god or goddess was the most powerful.

"I'm telling you, it's Poseidon he could drown you, he could have a fish army attack, with raisor sharp teeth." Cj was saying, James shook his head, "It's definately Hades, he can kill anyone and make them see there scariest dream or thought or whatever." James said. Greg started saying something but I tuned him out I was worried about the few people following us. "Hey dudes," I whisper they look at me and I darted my eyes to them, Cj's eyes widened and John said, "Hold up let me tie my shoes." he knelt over and we stopped waiting for the people to keep going, and to my relief they continued.

But what happened next was very scary.

Sophia's P.O.V.

The people following us thank goodness did not stop when we did. But they stopped in front of us, I stared my eyes wide, I took a look toward Cj who had her eyes narrowed. I was not like her or Halle, in the face of danger I didn't stare back menancingly, I didn't look them in the eye and waited for them to pass. But these peple I felt my brain turn to mush while I observed them. I normally tried to avoid violence and run. I looked behind us and believe it or not we were surrounded by about 8 other stalkers.

Now, I am panicking. Their faces started molding, and we all unconciously took a step backward into each other. I saw an opening and gestured at it. They nodded and we all dove for that spot. I got out first then, Liz, Cj, Greg, John, and James. We started running. We were almost to the arpartment entrance when I felt a cold, cruel hand grab my warm, soft arm.

I turned and stared at my attackers face, I looked at it's eyes. Or should I say eye. There in the center of its forhead was a single eye.

I'm sorry, you can call me a wuss, but I screamed, terrified, just as he threw me at this thing with a head of a bull and the body of a man.

Cj's P.O.V.

I heard a scream and turned. I pulled had no wapon except chain whhich probably wouldn't do much. Just make it very angry, I swung it around threataningly, and since I had little skill with this I let my instincts take over. I struck at the _thing_ with my chain then flicked my wrist inward. Just as the whip struck the target, the thing (a minotaur, I think) exploded into golden dusk. Sophia fell and would have broken a few bones if Greg hadn't lunged and caught her.

The other _things_ as I call them, cowered away in fear of my 'whip' so I waited until everyone was in the apartment before going in myself, swinging my chain menancingly.

James P.O.V.

My heart was pounding my head was throbbing at what just happened. I turned to look at Cj who was staring at her chain and hands with new found interest. She looked up and met my eyes. I could tell she was pretty shaken up. I took a deep breath threw my nose and exhaled threw my mouth, motioning for her to copy.

She did then swallowed hard, "You guys didn't see shocked at all to see those things there." She said, "Why?"

I shrugged, "We used to see those things easily, except for John. He had to squint to see them. But our mom, Rachel Elizabeth Dare Smith, helped us get threw it. She said we would one day save the world."

"But I think she was milking it for all it's worth." John butt in and we chuckled. "So what floor do you live on?" I asked them, "18." Elizabeth said, sighing. "That's our floor too." John exclaimed. I looked toward Sophia who was leaning into Greg and rubbing her arms while he whispered soothing things to her as she laughed.

I saw Cj wrinkling her nose at the sight and I snickered at her facial expression she noticed and stuck her tongue out at me. The sober attitude in the room lightened considerably, and a few seconds later we were all laughing.

Sophia's P.O.V.

When we got our door I mentally cursed I forgot my key card. I turned toward Cj but she shook her head, I forgot it's normally me who carries all of our cards and hides our money. I snap my fingers and got ready to knock on the door. Great, my parents got to see me getting walked home by the guy I like.

I knocked and the door opened, I blinked, Halle was there along with Tanya, and Stella and some boy i've never seen. "David?" They all asked in confusion, "Guys?" the boy, apparently just as confused as us. Cj stared between the four an eyebrow raised, "Ya'll know each other?" she asked. "Yeah, these are my brothers." he said. Everyone's mouth dropped open, sans the boys and Cj, who was looking very confused,

"What?" she asked.

* * *

**Review Please! I hoped you guys like it, sorry for the cliffy and the long wait. I have a book to write, and ideas just keep popping out of my head. Oh and i'm sorry for any misspelled words, tell me if I did that please. I accept flames, as long as it's critisism**


	5. Chpater 5

******Agent BBB: Sup yo. How y'all been? Soooo sorry for the long wait but I had some old friends from back home visiting so it was alittle caotic, they left today, so I may be able to get some done. I also accidently deleted this from the documents so my mom trying to help me with that so yeah. Sorry again, for the long wait.**

******Agent AAA: Waz up?**

******Agent BBB: 'Scuse me, I'm talking. Oh and for those of you who wonder about the Dolf's, they're characters I made up Aurora is the daughter of Apollo and Theo is the son of Hephaestus. Oh and sorry if my plot is kinda messed up for some of the 'swords', please don't go into killer mode, I'll try and do better, but it's complicated**

******Agent AAA: Disclaimer: She owns nothing you recognize from Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 5**

Cj's P.O.V.

"What?" I asked. My head was tilted, to the side. "This is our brother David." James said gesturing to the strange boy in our apartment. "Ok," I say, "What's he doing here?" James shrugs, "What are you doing here?" "We're working on a project for school." "Cool, c'mon time to go home." Greg said, walking away. "Well, c'ya." James said following, "C'mon David." John said, "See you, dudes."

When they were all gone we walked into the apartment room we all asked, "Who was that?" "They were some kids we met at school." Sophia anwsered, "Me too." Halle said. And we walked into the living room, dropping the subject.

"Mommy, daddy? Are cyclops real?" I asked, yes I still call my parents mommy and daddy, there's nothing wrong with that. "No." my mom said and didn't ask anything more, she wasn't very curious. Daddy however, was, "Why?" he asked, "Because when we were coming home from school these thing's attacked us and well, we ran ... there are three new kids in our class ... John, James, and Greg ... James and Greg said they saw them all the time when they were younger ... Their mother helped them throuhg it though ... Oh they live here in the apartment." Sophia said in one breath.

"Rachel!" Daddy exclaimed, "Let's meet our new neighbors! Let's invite the others."

So, we all went the dolf's, and di angelo's. We knocked on the door and a frizzy red head woman met us at the door. Her jaw dropped, "Tommy! Come look who's at the door!" she shouted. "Let them in!" the man shouted. All of us kids huddled together, terrified.

We walked in, and dad gave a man with brownish blackish hair and black eyes a firm, but friendly hand shake. "Rachel, how've you been, you've seen our daughter's Sophia and Cole, but have you met our youngest girl, Halle?" She shook her head and gave me a big hug, "It's been, like, forever since I last saw you guys!." "How about us adults get caught up, while the kids go and do something." my mother said, Rachel nodded and said, "James Greg go show the kids your room." "AHHH." we all said, I turned to say hi to John when I notice he's staring at Aurora, and Theodore. They engulf him in a big hug, "We've missed you. Now go show them your room like Rachel said." Aurora said.

John stared at her while James snickered. We all trugded to Greg's room and shut the door. When it was closed all the way we all put our ears against the wall.

"Were approached by a kindly one today. We need to tell them!" my mother was hissing, "Annabeth, come on. Even though you think not knowing is no longer a protection I say it is because they don't even know how to use a single weapon." my daddy retaliated, "Percy not every one has riptide **(a/n thanks for the ... criticism) **at their beck and call." Rachel said, "I have my knife, Nico, and Tommy have theirs, thalia has her electricity, and aurora has her arrows. You'll make a great asset, just like in the labyrinth." My mom was saying. She carries a knife! Who does that? Apparently her. But what was with the labyrinth and riptide, arrows? Electricity? What?

I hear them moving and quickly, but silently make my way across the room and grab a tennis ball and threw it at James who threw it at John, who in turn tossed it to who gave it to Halle, she to Elizabeth, her to Greg, to David and back. After about to seconds of this we started chucking balls at each other. They had like 50 tennis balls lying around. Like two minutes later our parents walked in, we stared at each other, confused.

Didn't they get up a few minutes ago? Did it take that long for someone to walk 10 ft? Oh well. I stared at them catiously, "Soooo, what were you guys talking about that's so important we can't be there to hear?" I asked, "You guys can't know since we didn't want you to be there and hear." my mother smirked at us and I had the fleeting suspicion she knew we heard. "Time to go home. John get your stuff, you're going home with your parents, we'll explain everything later."

So he left and we trudged to the front door. "Good luck John!" Elizabeth called to him as we left.

* * *

**a/n **

**Project Alpha BBB: I know short chapter, and once again sorry for the long wait. I hope it gets better for some of you and please REVIEW! It kills me not to know if anyone is reading this.**

**Project Alpha AAA: Hey dudes, keep doing it, she may drop dead and we won't have to put up with her anymore.**

**Project Alpha KKK: Ignore him, yes, please R&R (read and review)**


	6. Chapter 6

******Agent BBB: Hey next chapter up. Enjoy**

******Agent AAA: Dismalimer: She's owns nothing you recognize from Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 6**

John's P.O.V.

They told me I was there son. I was so shocked. I mean, I knew I was adopted but I didn't think... Well, I don't know what I thought. The first question I asked was, "Why did you give me up?"

"We had to. Some people were going to try and kill you if we didn't."

"Then why didn't you give her up either." I asked, pointing at my sister, Tanya.

She glared at me. "Don't you dare start dragging me into this."

I turned on her, "And where were you?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Ummm, last time I checked I wasn't even born."

"And you never bothered to ask about me? Or find out if I was even still alive?"

"I didn't even know I had a brother. Now that I do I think I would have been better off an only child."

Ouch. Ok that one stung. To bad for her that I can never shut up and retaliated back,

"And I think I would have been better off at the Smith's. With brothers. Who are actually smart, and like to figure things out. But no. I got stuck here with you. A sister. Who can'tfigure things out. Is incapable of learning."

Everyone's mouth dropped, and I knew I crossed the line. My dad was staring back and forth between us trying to supress a grin. Tanya stood there like a gaping fish. I was to mad to care. I was practically seething, I'm pretty sure that if you had dropped an egg on me I would have burnt. I stormed passed Tanya and to my room. Slamming the door behind me for good measure.

I put all my clothes in the drawer and layed on my bed. The sheets were freshly washed and changed. They were honey gold. My favorite color **(a/n in Ch. 1 when I said his eyes were honey I meant honey gold, for those who were wondering.) **because they matched my eyes. My teachers were kinda freaked when they first saw me but they learned to get used to it. Then again, I never really can stay at the same school for over a year. James and Greg, they could stay for two years. Well at least Greg could. James was the worst of us all. He could barely stay in a school for half a year. He loved mischief. You could tell by that evil glint in Cj's eyes that she did to. That she lived to misbehave.

A few minutes after I got settled in I started getting hungry. Though I didn't go to the kitchen in fear of meeting up with Tanya and no parents. Who knew what she could do? Cuz I didn't.

My mom came into the room smiling. I looked at her then looked back at the ceiling. She sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey sweetheart." I grunted in response. I know it was rude, but I wasn't in the talking mood. "You'll have to exscuse your sister. She doesn't really think before she speaks. And apparently neither do you. It's a trait that runs in the family. Every Dolf and Fisher has that trait. Like every Jackson has a sharp tongue and a habit for angering the g-" she stopped short. I stared at her, waiting for her to continue, an eyebrow raised.

She sat there for a moment then said, "For angering some very important and powerful people, and mischief. Every Chase is exceptionally smart and has a high apprehensive level and IQ. Umm the Di 'angelos don't generally get along with people, and the Grace's always get along with people. Now, the Dare's and Smith's you saw first hand. "Dare's, can see through things that are fake. And the Smith's, well they havee a tendency to be a distraction, on purpose."

I smiled, that was true. Greg would distract me purposely while James poured the food he didn't like on my plate. I frowned when I realized my mother was still talking, "Just don't be to hard on your sister. She's been having trouble at school, and boy issues."

That was all it took for me. Natural big brother instinct. My younger sister was having trouble with her beau and I was going to make sure it was stopped. I atomatically didn't like whoever it was my mother was talking about. I nodded, "It's time for dinner come on. We always eat as a family." "I'm not hungry." I said to her, thinking of revenge plans for this little creep dating my sister. To bad my stomach had chosen that moment to growl, quite loudly, might I add.

My mother smirked at me reaching her arms out she heaved me off the bed and led me to the kitchen.

When we got there Tanya was waiting for me. Her hand stretched out,

"Truce?" she asked.

I smirked, "Truce. Now tell me, who is this boy that i'm hearing so much about?"

Tanya shot me an abashed look then turned to look at our mom.

"Mom!" she exclaimed horrified.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I can normally tell when one of my daughters is crushing on a boy. And right now, it's on all three of their faces. I bet I can guess correctly on which girl likes which boy. But right now, it was homework time.

"So, what've we got?" I asked them.

"Well, Sophia and I have to learn our family history up to our great grandparents for biology. Were learning about punnett squares. Again. Then for math we have to do Distributive property, and language arts we have to do sentences. And Social Studies. Well, my teacher doesn't believe in giving out homework. She says it's just another way for kids to cheat. For Sophie, well I don't know what's up with her Social Studies teacher. Oh and I also have to read a few books for battle of the books. Ms. Watt told me when the first meet would be."

I smiled at Cj. She loved reading, she could probably ace that Battle of the Books thing no prob.

"OK do the Language arts first, then Math and we'll save biology for last. I love Punnett squares. Halle what've you got?"

"Well I have long division math. Which is so 5th grade. Then stating the proper way to disect, and finally an essay on Cinco de mayo. Why? I don't know. All I know is that it's L-A-M-E. With a capital L."

"Ok do the division, then disecting (eww), and then your essay." while I was waiting for them to finish with that, Percy called me into our room.

I walked in to the bathroom but he wasn't there. So I went to our bedroom. He was there, lying on the bed. I walked up to him. "So what's up?" I asked him.

"They said they would meet us. Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Hades, and Apollo were really worried. And when I say really, I mean freaking out and pulling out each other's hair."

"Why didn't they just pull out there own hair?" I asked. Though I already knew the answer.

"You know how they are. 'Looks are really important, so you can't go on and start pulling out your hair.'" He said, quoting Aphrodite.

I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my giggle. Then we got serious again. "So, who do you think it was?"

"Well there's only one sort of _evil _cyclops I know of. And that's-"

"Polyphemus." I finished for him. Polyphemus had kidnapped Grover and tried to marry him when Percy was in middle school. Thalia's tree was poisoned and we had to get the golden fleece to save the camp. Though we had a bad activites director 'cuz Chiron was fired and he had said whoever won the chariot race could go on a quest. It was Clarisse so we snuck out. "You think we should pay Polyphemus an IM?" I asked and he frowned.

"But why would he attack the girls unless he works for ..." He widened his eyes so I got the picture. I nodded, "But if he was ever caught wouldn't that be his butt?"

I nodded. "I don't know what's going on. This is just like the Titan war all over again. Although no prophecy has been given. And the Titan Kronos was no longer seeking control.

I leaned down for a kiss. I could practically see Cj's face right now, nose wrinkled in disgust telling us to get a room. After a while I pulled away. "Let's go see our children before they start getting curious."

I led him out of our room. I stared long and hard at each of my children.

Halle was lookinginto her milk glass interestedly. Sophia was staring guiltily into her cup. And Cj was doing homework until we walked in and she looked up at us, giving us alittle smile before doing homework again.

Which led to the suspision that they had evesdropped on us.

Halle _hates _milk. Sophia looked guilty. And Cj looked _to _innocent.

"Were you guys listening to us?" I asked though I already knew the answer. Halle and Sophia sarted shaking there heads, "Nooo-"

To bad Cj ruined it. "Yes." she said, pursing her lips and nodding her head. "What war? Who's Chiron? So cyclops are real? What about a Great Prophecy? And who's Prometheus?"

Percy chuckled, catching onto her misprununctiation. "It's Polythemus. Not Prometheus. That's a movie. And let's hold all questions. Home work first."

We got through the home work fairly easily. We had to lie and give out fake names for their grandparents.

* * *

I had a talk with Halle, when she got back to her room from who knows where. "If anything like what happened to sophia happens to you. I want you to run. Understand? And we'll tell you everything you need to know. Ok? But don't bother lying I have resources to help me and protect you. Understnad?"

She nodded. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Then walked to my room and crashing in the bed.

* * *

**a/n **

**Project Alpha BBB:Please REVIEW! Hope you liked it and cleared some of the stuff that you were wondering about.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Project Alpha BBB: I've updated. Enjoy please**

**Project Alpha AAA: Disclaimer, same as always: She doesn't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan. She would still be here even if she did write a book. But she hasn't, yet.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I'll be honest. I didn't want any of the girls going to school today. But Annabeth argued that school was good for there eduacation. Naturally, Halle and Cj were on my side. Sophia, well she wanted to go to school. So in the end they all went. Much to Cj and Halle's disapointment.

I drove to work. I worked in the 'New York Aquarium'. I know stupid name, well I didn't come up with it **(a/n no seriously, I didn''s a real aqarium in Manhattan, New York)**.

I walked into it and puched in my card, Time: 8:30 a.m.

I walked over to the injured animal section. I'm the only who worked there 'cuz the last guy was asked to leave because ... well ... because he was crazy. Kept saying he could talk to the animals. I know, I know. Who am I to judge? I talk to animals all the time. Well, he actually was crazy. A complete loon. He's ina sanctuary for crazy people now. I forgot what it was called, maybe a constitution or something?

Today it was a dolphin. I smiled at her, **Hello **I thought to her. She stared at me then said, _Hello _I smiled. **How are you today?** _Oh, I'm perfectly fine because a shark tried to make me it's snack and now I'm here. At an aquarium. For injured sea animals. I'm just peachy. How do **you** __think I'm doing? _She asked as if she valued my opinion but full of sarcasm as well, while turning so I could get a good look at her tail where teeth marks were sunken deep in it. I raised an eyebrow **No need for the sarcasm. You and my eldest daughter would get along great. **I could tell the dolphin was glaring at me. I smiled.

**Ok, could you come up here for me? **_Yeah, yeah sure why not? It's not like you could do any more damage. Right? You do know what you're doing. Right. _I rolled my eyes and nodded. **Of course I know what I'm doing. I'm the best in the buiss. **She stared at me doubtfully. I patted the spot on the bed I wanted her to come to. _Alright, Alright, I'm coming I'm coming. no need to rush me. _she grumbled, and I rolled my eyes. Cj would love her.

I put her in the scanner then checked out her tail to see if it was infected. I found a shark tooth lodged in the edge of her tail. I pulled it out and she winced. I pocketed the tooth. Cj collects them. I then proceeded to wrap her tail in bandages and then sent her on her way. At the end she turned to me and said a resigned, _thanks. I'm Lucy, by the way. _I smiled, **I'm Percy. You're welcome. **She stared in disbelief. _You're the prince of the sea! _**What did you think when I could talk to you? **_I just thought you were some looney scientist that created a formula to talk to sea animals. But now that I think about it, I can feel your presence. Forgive me prince, forgive me. _she said hastily bowing. I smiled at her **no need to apologize. It's fine. I liked you better when you didn't know I was the sea prince. **She chuckled nervously, **Don't worry about it, seriously. My daughter talks like you, full of sarcasm. It's fine. Really.** She smiled, _Really? _**Yes. **_Well forgive me anyways. I've never been outside home, freakishly protective mother. I can see why now. _she said looking at her tail _I had no idea what the sea prince would look like. My most sincere apologize sir. **I forgive you. May the gods bless you. **_I told her.

She smiled before letting herself be led out.

I stuffed my hands in my coat pocket and walked around the aquarium. I stopped by the near the shark area seeing Grover. I raised my eyebrows looking at a very large Juniper. I grinned at them, clapping Grover over the shoulder as I came up behind them. "Hey, I see you guys have been busy, Juniper congragulations on the new member." Juniper glared at me, "I'm not pregnant!" she exclaimed, half incredilous half upset.

I swallowed hard. Oops. "Well- I was only implying that- I- you- He- your stomach and- it's round- and- umm..." Juniper laughed along with Grover I felt my smile stay plastered onto my face, "What's going on?" I asked, my laugh slightly histerical. "I am pregnant. No need to get tongue-tied. We were just playing with you. It's a girl!" I sighed in relief, "Well congrats!" "Perc, we came to tell you, Typhoon's rising. And your kids are fine. I'll go into more detail at the place we're going to meet at. See you." He said patting my shoulder and walking away with Juniper. "Hey, Perc!" He called back to me, I raised my eye to meet his. "I'm sure they'll be fine." I smiled at him. "Thanks man." I said before he was led away by Juniper. We had thought it would be best for the girls not to learn about Grvoer and Juniper yet. What with her slightly greenish tinge and Grover's way of walking.

We just didn't want to raise any suspicion.

I looked at my watch. Ugh, 4:00 only 2 more hours and I'll be done. I had no more patients so I was bored out of my skull. I sat around and waited.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

I walked up to the building at which I worked.

I got to the front desk and punched in my card.

I smiled at Christie. The administrator. "Hello Ms. Chase." Christie says cheerily Gods she is so annoying. I fought to keep the smile on my face, "You to Christie."

I walked into my office sighing when I knew Christie coudn't hear or see me. I walked around wondering where to start when I figured, I'd work on a new design. I'm going to make a monument to my the gods and place them in central park.

A few hours after I started my design Christie called, I picked up my phone, "Hello?" I asked annoyed, "Sorry to bother you Ms. Chase, nut a young woman up here who claims to be your sister wishes to see you." Wishes? No one uses that language anymore. "What does she look like?" "Umm, she has black hair and grey eyes. I feel like she's trying to look into my soul." I put a fist to my chin trying to figure out who it was. I snapped my fingers, mother! "Send her up. Immediatly." "Well when else was I going to do it?" "Just send her." I snapped.

A few seconds later my mother was standing at my door. I almost ran to her but I caught Christie trying to look through my door. So I just smiled and said, "Come in, good to see you. Close the door please."

As soon as the door was closed I got out of my seat and rushed her.

"Hi, we heard about Sophia and Cj. It's a good thing they have such quick incstincts."

I raised my eyebrow,

"Well, when Sophia got grabbed she screamed, most people would stand ther in shock. And Cj used her rescources. It's a good thing you have such smart children. And don't worry, we're keeping an eye out for them. Elizabeth, Stella, Greg, John, Tanya, Halle, and James. Don't worry they'll be ok. We were all super worried so we decided to... _supervise_... them."

We talked for a few more hours, she was helping me with my designs. She said that I should give each of them there symbol. And prgram them to be atomations.

She had to leave though. As she was walking out the door she turned and said, "I have something for you to give them." she handed me three caps. Just like the one I have. Except they had different engravings.

One had the Miami Heat logo. The other The New York Nicks, and the last also had a the yankees. I grinned, the girls would love these. "Thank you you even got the logos right."

She hugged me then left. I gathered my stuff and left soon after.

* * *

I cooked dinner and waited for the perfect time to tell Percy about my visit. "Percy, I had a visitor today." I said picking my words carefully, "From," I eyed my girls wearily who were staring at me intently as if praying for me to slip, "Alyssa." He raised an eyebrow. He obviously had not caught on. "She gave me my yankees cap." "Oh." He said nodding, "And she gave me something for..." I trailed darting my eyes to the girls who were to busy staring at Percy who nodded.

I am so glad it's christmas break. It's almost time for the girls to find out about their parentage.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Project Alpha BBB: I've updated. Enjoy please. I realized I haven't really used Halle's P.O.V. much, so here is one from her.**

**Project Alpha AAA: Disclaimer, same as always: She doesn't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan. She would still be here even if she did write a book. But she hasn't, yet.**

* * *

Halle's P.O.V.

It's Christmas break! Wooohooo! We're all skating on the frozen lake. I am an expert. I don't mean to brag, but, it's true.

I taught Stella and Tanya how to skate, now we're teaching David. He's not bad for a beginner. I looked over to where Cj, Sophia, and Elizabeth were trying to race with Jame, Greg, and John. It didn't help by the way cuz everytime they zoomed past us David would fall on his butt just as he was getting the hang of it.

"Ok, now all you gotta do is push out, like this." I showed propelling my self forward with the foot that was in the back. "It's just like walking except you drag your feet." "And fall on your butt." Stella said snickering. Tanya and I laughed while David glared at us. "Ok, let me make a different analogie. Do you skate around the house wearing socks?" I asked him. He nodded. "It's just like that, except the blades are thinner and you have to keep your balance."

He stared at me, "That is nothing like skating around the house." He said to me. I rolled my eyes at him, "Just try it." After a few times we raced around trying to see if we could keep up with the others. After a while we all stopped, laughing at each other.

"That was good guys, your getting better you almost beat us." Sophia said. Cj snickered, "_Her, _you almost beat _her. _You guys couldn't beat me if your lives depended on it." Sophia rolled her eyes, "Way to be sentimental Cj." Elizabeth said, Cj frowned, "Oh I wasn't trying to be." Then she smirked at us as we rolled our eyes. "Lets play tag!" Cj exclaimed hopping up on her skates then wobbling dangerously before getting her balance." She reached over David and tagged me, "Tag, Halle's it!" She exclaimed, before skating skating away.

I grinned and rolled my eyes, she may be 15 but she has the attention span of a 2 year old. Note I didn't say 5 because 5 year olds can focus more than she can. She has the mind of a 5 year old though. Everyone hopped off the ledge too and skated away from me.

"Freeze tag?" I asked. Cj looked around then shrugged, "Yeah why not." I decided to get Cj first, because she was by far the best and because of her childish brain could skate around for hours at end. And besides, she can practically fly on those skates, even though she could shift gears with inhuman speed not everyone else could, or knew she could so if she was like a comet heading straight for them they were probably going to try and move out of the way so she's bound to crash into someone.

My logic was correct. She came straight for David who not an expert on skating, so when she flew at him he tripped and stumbled, causing her to crash into him. So I tagged them both when they got up and they both sat down next to each other on the ground making conversation.

I headed for Elizabeth next tagging her as I zoomed past, then Sophia, she stopped for a second. I caught up to Stella and Tanya, then went for James and Greg. They were pretty good but even legs get tired and confused now and then. So I bid my time and eventually caught them.

James looked at his watch before saying that it was already 5:00. It was time to head home. We gathered our stuff and left.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth and I were on the couch watching Mission: Impossible Ghost Protocal. when there wa a knock on the door. I groaned and got up to awnser it. I was shocked when I saw Aphrodite, she was, as always, in a dress holding a mirror and applying make up to her face.

I stared then said, "Come in. What are you doing here?" "Can I not visit my favorite cousin?" "Favorite? Ha, as if. What is it you really want?" Annabeth said. "I came to show you your are such a cute couple. Cj and James especially, they remind me of you guys the most. Any how, to bad they won't kiss till like a week. Sophia and Gerg on the other hand. They are an awsome couple!" she all but said, "Come on. Let me hook this up to your Hephaestus TV. There and watch."

We sat there as we watched our kids come home. I felt my heart beating hard. I don't know why, maybe it was just fatherly instinct. Greg was a good kid and f I wanted Sophia with some one I'm glad it was him. But I held my breath as _**they leaned forward**_. I saw _**Cj's eyes widen behind them, she leaned rushed forward knocking them off balance causing both of them to fall forward**_. I sighed as Aphrodite shrieked, "Why is your daughter such a trouble maker. She messed up the most important kiss of your daughters life. _Her first_. I otta pay that girl a visit." _**Cj turned, "Sorry guys... James pushed me." James jaw dropped, "I-you- they- What?" he exclaimed, "Don't lie." she said as he glared at her**._ "That"s not true!" howled Aphrodite. "Your make ups running." Annabeth told Aphrodite. Which made her immediatley stop crying and stare at herself n the mirror.

We heard the door open, "Mommy? Daddy? We're home!" I heard Cj exclaim. Annabeth practically leaped off the couch lunging at the TV unplugging it as they walked into the living room. Sophia's face was positively beaming which made my heart sink. I got the feeling she got her first kiss. And from the way Cj was frowning without her concent.

Aphrodite looked at them and squealed, "You girls have grown to be beautiful young women." They all smiled nervously, except Cj who stared at her like she was crazy, which in a way was true. Aphrodite placed her hands on Cj's cheeks, "Don't scrunch your face up like that sweet heart, it gives you wrinkles faster."

Cj switced her face to something of a smile, "My apologies and I don't mean to be rude but could you please _not _put your hands onme." Aphrodite hastily withdrew her arms and smiled at them, "Well I'll be on my way. Percy, Annabeth, hope to see you guys later." she winked.

She smiled then walked out the door. Halle frowned after her. "Weird women." she said, "Woman." Annabeth corrected, "What?" Halle asked startled, "Woman. Women is plural _woman_ is singular. So in this case it's woman since there was only one of them."

"Wow." Cj muttered.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Project Alpha BBB: I've updated. Enjoy please. I'm trying to keep it on a roll.**

**Project Alpha AAA: Disclaimer, same as always: She doesn't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan. She would still be here even if she did write a book. But she hasn't, yet.**

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

Oh yeah, it's Christmas, oh yeah, it's christmas. Oh, you want to know about Sophia and Greg's kiss. Not much to tell. It was nasty really. Had to close Halle's eyes. I mean i made it clear I didn't want them to kiss, I mean I bumped into them the first time. And even blamed it on James for petesake! But did they get the message? No! They just had to smooch in front of the kids huh. Well I have two words. _**Not cool**_.

But it's Christmas! I am not about to let them kissing ruin my day. Halle and I woke everyone up -as we normally do on Christmas- at 5:00. We sat in front of the christmas tree. Dad normally did the shopping for me and Halle, and mom did the shopping for Sophia.

Sophia some blue print sheets, some clay, sculpting tools, and a my sims computer game, she loves artchitecture. She also got a new silver Iphone, a raven colored laptop, and a cat that she named Red.

Halle got a boogie board, a tropical aquarium of salt water fish, squirt guns, new bathing suits and a new green Iphone and a blue laptop.

I got a surf board, water guns, water proof flip flops, a black water proof jump suit **(a/n don't ask why, I've been in love with the avengers since I saw the movie and the outfits were tight), **a really sea green Iphone and an o-mazing red and gold laptop. It was sick.

"It's our turn now." Halle exclaimed jumping up to give dad something while Sophia gave something to mom. It was an owl impendant necklace, while I gave her a small, robotic, golden, matallic owl. It blinked it's round eyes at us, "Who?" It asked. I made it. It was really smart. Just asking for identicfication.

Halle gave dad blue cookies, while Sophhia gave him a mini shark tank filled with mini sharks. I gave dad a shark tooth neckalce. He chuckled and pulled out a shark tooth from a great white. "Whoah. Wicked, can I keep this?" I asked and he nodded. "I pulled it out of a dolphin tail." That was so cool. Halle gave mom an owl impendent bracelet.

I started showing mom how the owl works, "Say your name."

"Annabeth"

And the owl repeated, "Annabeth ... Chase Jakckson."

"You can ask it anything."

"What month were my daughters born?"

It thought for a moment then said,

" August 5th."

"It's really smart, momma. It's like the internet, except this thing is smarter."

"What's your name?"

"Hypatia."

The owl anwsered immediately.

"I love that name!" My mother exclaimed, "It means "intellectually superior woman" in greek."

"I love it you three! How did you guys know I liked owls?" "Grandpa Chase." Sophia answered.

I gave Halle my present, it was also a gold owl. Her jaw dropped, it was smaller cuz it wasn't as fully developed as my moms. "His name is Hugo. It means 'wise' in spanish."

Halle cradled it in her arms, "Now you can have someone other than mom to help you with your homework." I told her. I could tell she liked it cuz she was looking at it affectionatley. "Sophia, you were tough. I didn't think you wanted a smart owl since you like doing things on your own. So I go you..." I pulled it out, "a city landscape. But you have to build and design the city. However you want." "I love it!" she shrieked. "How did you find this?" "I had help." I awnsered winking at mom.

"Now for our last and final present." they pulled something out from behind there backs. "They gave one to Halle one to me and one to Sophia.

Sophia got a car! Keys to her very one car! I looked at mine, and my jaw dropped. A motorcycle, I got the keys to my very own motorcycle! I looked at Halle, who looked just as happy as I did. I saw what she got, it was a wave runner.

"This is so sick!" I exclaim. Sophia's car was silver. My motorcycle was red and gold. And Halle's wave runner was ocean blue. Did I mention my motorcyclee was one for women? So it was small.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you soo much! You guys are the best!" Halle exclaimed running to them and hugging them, me and Sophia right behind them. GROUP HUG!

Though the moment was ruined when we heard a strangled yelp. We all turned to see Nagaini (Nah-gay-knee) my silver python getting strangled by Hugo with Hypatia wanking on her tail.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" I shrieked running to them.

"There strangling her, getting ready to eat her." My mom answered.

"Well tell them they can't" I exclaimed running around in circles,

"Let go of me, or I going to make owl soup out of you!" Nagaini hissed at them.

"SOPHIA! GET RED!" I shrieked.

Sophia ran to me with Red in her hands. I took her and through her up onto Hugo,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It was Sophia's turn to shriek at me. Running under her cat in case she fell.

"I'm trying to get them to release her."

It worked after a few seconds of shock. Hugo and Hypatia flew to there respective owners out of shock. Hugo hooted at Red and she bared her fangs at him as she fell, Sophia catching her gently in her arms.

I lunged under Nagaini as she fell and she wrapped herself around me. Tightly might I add, "Nagaini ... your ... crushing me." I groaned, I felt her loosen her coils, "Sorry." she hissed. Tongue flicking out tickling my ear.

She glared at Hugo and Hypatia,

"I could have taken them. They just took me by suprise." she hissed angrily.

I grinned, "Sure." She wrapped herself around my waiste then slithered up to my right arm coiling herself around it until she reached my hand and resting her head on top of it.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

We let Sophia drive her new car to the resturant, with Cj moaning the whole time, "We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die."

"No we're not." Sophia snapped. I rushed into the resturant, there was a nymph. Her name tag read Joanne. I told her I didn't want any special treatment and my name was Percy Jackson, my daughters had no clue how famous our families were. Joanne bowed once more then apologized I waited with my hands in my pockets as I waited for everyone to come in.

* * *

Sophia's P.O.V.

I'm driving my car. And yes I am of age. I turned 16 and got my lisence. This was so cool! As I parked the car my dad ran into the resturant nearly trampling an elderly couple. He's weird like that.

Then mom started saying some pretty weird stuff, "Remeber that woman who came to the apartment the other day?" She asked us.

I looked at Cj, who looked at Halle (she had her owl) who looked at mom who also had her owl. We nodded, "Her name was Aphrodite."

"Oh." Cj exclaimed. We turned to her, "She's names after the goddess of love and beauty. I can see why. Did you see how many times she looked in that mirror?" Cj asked.

"She wanted us to go to Olympus's funniest home videos on channel 12 while you guys were coming home **(A/N note: It was Percy's P.O.V. and he was watching them come into the house leaving Annabeth to talk to Aphrodite)**. "And that thing that attacked you was a Cyclops names Polythemus. Your grandparents practically originated Greek mythology."

"Originated?" Cj exclaimed, "No one uses that term any more mom."

Mom glared at her and she raised her hands in surrender. "Your grandparents are very powerful people. They have domains. Your grand father's domain is the marine buisness. Your grandmothers is Government."

Cj nodded her head shrugging, "Ok." "What does this have to do with us?" Halle asked, "Everything." Mother whispered. I darted my eyes to Cj and Halle who both stared with eyes just as wide. "Time to get out." our mom exclaimed.

We practically trampled each other to get out of the car.

We walked into the resturant with mom. As we waked in and mom told the woman who's name tag read Joanne (i'm dyslexic for english but read greek amazingly) her name. The woman squealed then composed herself and smiled kindly at us. Then led us to the table we were supposed to be sitting at. Not long after Uncle Nico and Aunt Thalia came with Elizabeth and Stella.

Stella sat across from Halle and they started whispering excitedly to each other. Elizabeth sat next to Cj while I sat next to Stella and across from Cj so I could sit next to Greg.

Rachel and Tommy came with Greg, Dvid and James. Greg sat next to me, David sat next to Greg and James sat on the end. Then Tanya and John came with their parents. Aurora and Theodore. John sat at the other end of the table and Tanya sat across from David. **(a/n I'll put the seating chart on/at the end).**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

They walked in. I waited till the sat down to approach them, bowing at Zeus who nodded then turned to my mother giving her the boxes, "You should give this to them. So they don't start asking question about the reason I gave it to them instead of you."

She smiled and hugged me, "You always were a smart woman Annabeth." My mother said to me.

* * *

Sophia's P.O.V.

A group of people walked in. All men and 1 woman. The first man had black hair and sea green eyes. The 2nd man had black hair and black eyes. The 3rd black hair and electric blue eyes. The woman had black hair and grey eyes. Another man was bald and had a beird and mustache. The last man looked the youngest of all of them. He had sandy blonde hair and yellowish goldish eyses.

I glanced at Halle and Cj. Both were frowning. Cj hadher eyes narrowed in concentration which meant she was on to something. Halle had her eyebrows raised in suprise I guess she recognized them or something. "That's Athena." Halle said guesturing to the woman. "That's Poseidon. Hades, Zeus, Apollo, and Hephaestus. They were in that picture I told you about in my parents room."

How does that help us with anything? I mean I thank her for trying but seriously? It's just facts. We need information we don't even know how there connected to us, if they are. We were so into our converation we didn't even notice our mother walking over to them until she was coming back.

Halle looked at her, "What was she doing?" She asked. Cj shrugged.

I looked at Cj. "Do you have any ideas?" She nodded.

"I may have one. But you guys will think I'm crazy." I guestured for her to continue. "What if there ... gods?" she asked. Everyone stared for a minute, jaws dropped. I raised an eyebrow, "That's crazy." Greg said, "Right?" he asked, sounding as if he was trying to cnovince himself more than us, "Right?"

* * *

Halle's P.O.V.

I tapped my chin and frowned, "I don't know she may be on to something. I mean no one knows greek mythology more than Cj right? If she thinks that they could be gods, or related to them, I say we at least hear her out." they looked at each other and shrugged Cj shot me a grateful smile, "I guess we give it a shot."

"Ok," Cj said, "Remember Aphrodite. Well that woman was named after the greek goddess of love and beauty it can't be a coincendence that she would not put down that mirror or kept giving me 'advice' on staying young forever. And Halle said there names. Think about it. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle stradegy, look at the way Athena always looks at people, mainly us, like she's trying to think of a way to take us down if she ever had to. Poseidon, he's dressed like he lives at the beach. Hades, god of the underworld, looks like he's never seen a ray of sunshine in his life. Apollo, he's toned-"

"And hot." Elizabeth mumbled.

"And no one has eyes that are gold. Except for John." Cj continued as if Elizabeth hadn't interrupted.

We all looked at him, noting his goldish eye color, then Apollo. The resmeblance was uncanning. He could be his twin.

"And Zeus, -even though I'm no big fan of him- look at the way he hold his head, ahead of the others, straight back and proud like he runs the joint. As if he was meant to be in charge. Right?."

"Right," Sophia said. "But what does this have to do with us?" Cj opened her mouth to answer when a strong feminine voice awnsered behind her.

"Everything... Grandchild."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait my sister erased everything I had done and I had to start from scratch. Hope you guys enjoy, please review. Here's the table I promised. This is acorss from eac, the people on the same side are sitting next to each other. This is the table order: Adults/ Kids/ Gods**

** _ Adults_  
Percy/ Tommy  
Annabeth/ Rachel  
Thalia/ Aurora  
Nico/ Theodore**

** _Kids_  
John  
Halle/Stella  
Cj/ Sophia  
Elizabeth/ John  
Tanya/ David  
James**

** _ Gods_  
Heaphaestus  
Zeus/Poseidon  
empty/ empty  
empty/ empty  
Athena/ Hades  
Apollo  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Project Alpha BBB: I've updated. Thanks for those who have put my story on their favorite and alerts list.**

**Project Alpha AAA: Disclaimer, same as always: She doesn't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

Halle leaned into me. "Did she just say grandchild?" she whispered. I nodded.

"Yes I did grandchild." 'Athena' said

This time I leaned into Halle, "All of us are her grandchildren? She must've been a busy woman." I mumbled.

Athena looked at me. "No, not all of you are my grandchildren. Just Sophia, Halle, and Cj."

I formed my mouth in an O shape. That made more sense.

"I am Athena goddess of wisdom and battle stradegy."

I smirked at everyone who doubted me and tehy rolled their eyes.

Poseidon stepped forward, "I am Poseidon, god of water **(a/n I know they say seas and oceans and earthquakes so I'm just saying water to cover all of that) **and earthquakes. I too am Sophia, Halle, and Cj's grandfather."

"Wait, wait." I interupted, I know rude but I was getting bugged, "Aren't you two enemies or something? I mean why did you let your kids get married and what not. I mean weren't you guys against that?" I asked.

They looked at each other and Athena said, "I was against it. Poseidon, not so much. Poseidon didn't really care, only when I said something like, 'Annabeth's to good for him.' or 'I can't believe she's dating that sea spawn you call a son'"

The venom in her voice was so convincing I needed to look over at my dad to make sure he was still there. He grinned at me as if he read my mind.

"That was the only time. So yeah, it was me. I was against this from the start. But did young Perseus listen? Nooo. He went on being friends with my daughter. But when they got married we made a truce. So everything turned out all right."

"Or as alright it could be with you breathing down my neck every 5 sec." my dad mumbled.

"After a month or two I left them alone." Athena said,

"You mean six?" My dad grumbled.

"Any who." Hades interupted. "I am Hades lord of the underworld. I am Greg, James, David, Elizabeth and Stella's grandfather."

"I am Zeus lord of the skys and ruler of Olympus, Elizabeth and Stella's grandfather."

"I am Hephaestus god of blacksmith, John and Tanya's grandfather."

"I am Apollo god of archery truth, healing, sun, poetry mu-"

"Who's grandfather are you?" I interupted impatiently.

" John, Tanya, Greg, James and David's."

"Thank you."

Apollo walked up to me and got in my face, looking me up and down, "You've got spunk, like your father. And attitude. My sister may want you."

I rolled my eyes glaring at him. I pushed him, "Get out of my face." I said.

My dad closed his eyes, "Cj, I'm glad you remeber what I said about not letting people in your face cuz you don't know what he would do, he is one of the most carefree gods and a friend of us, he's not about to hurt you. Unless he wants to get hurt by your grandparents." **(a/n if you don't understnad you can ask)** He mumbled.

* * *

Daivd's P.O.V.

Wow, my parents are- wait- what are they again?

"Demigods." The Athena woman said as if she had rad my mind. She smirked at me and I side stepped away from her. Scary.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

Grover burst through the door and ran over to us. 'Have youg uys told them yet? 'Cuz you're attracting alot of monsters and I'd hate to see how many will come when you telling them."

I grinned, "Don't worry we told them. But why are so many coming?" I asked

"You're a satyr!" Cj exclaimed pointing at Grover. "And she's a pregnant tree nymph."

Juniper stared at her, "Why does every one think I'm pregnant?" She exclaimed.

Cj's eyes widened and her jaw dropped and the other kids stared to eyes wide, "Man I need to keep my mouth shut." Cj mumbled to herself, she smiled fakely,

"Noo. You don't look fat. I only thought because you look like you've been throwing up." She said.

"Wow she's a quick thinker, I'm just playing I am pregnant." Juniper said smiling.

Cj exhaled in relief, "Oh, because it is noticable. But you're very pretty." She said smiling at her.

Juniper smiled back at her, "I like your daughter." She said to me as she wrappped an arm around Cj.

"Cj, Halle, Sophia, this is your Uncle Grover and Aunt Juniper. There married." I told them, "Grover's my best friend from way back."

Suddenly there was a roar and the ground started shaking. Halle and Cj looked at each other, "The doors startnig to shake." Halle said, "The grounds starting to shake." Cj said.

"We're starting to shake!" They exclaimed in unision laughing **(a/n that's from dora 'bouncing ball' my sister loves that) **"What?" James asked, "It's from dora. We have the same spanish teacher and she was making us watch that." Cj explained.

"We have something for you." Athena spoke up glaring at Zeus who smiled sheepishly. "Zeus you can go first."

"Well, to Elizabeth and Stella I give you shields. If an enemy attacks let the energy flow through your body and when they make contact with the shield they get zapped, and fried."

Apollo said, "My gift to James, Greg, and David I give you arrows that refill themselves."

Hephaestus said, "I give John and Tanya a compound bow **(a/n the kind of bow that hawk eye was using in theAvengers movie) **from both Apollo and I."

"I give James, Greg, and David this." Hades said as he produced three rings with a skull on it. David raised an eyebrow but took it. "You press the face and- wala." Hades finished, James pressed his face and a sword popped out.

"Wow. A stygion sword." Cj exclaimed looking closely at it. "That's so cool." she exclaimed.

"To Halle, Cj, and Sophia, I give you invisible caps. The Miami Heat **(a/n woohoo) **for Cj. New York Nicks **(a/n ugh. I guess I like them more than Celtics. Nah, nevermind) **for Halle." Cj made a noise, which everyone chose to ignore, "And Yankees for Sophia." **(a/n Never really saw them play so I can't say anything) **

"Wicked!" Halle exclaimed putting it on her head. The kids gasped. Cj swung in Halle's general direction and was startled when she felt Halle's hand close in on her wrist.

"And from me, I give you a pen. You uncap it and it turns into a celestial bronze sword. The same kind of material that Cj's chain is made out. And her knives." My dad said.

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

This is soo cool. I never would've thought I was related to greek gods. There was another roar. And this time since it sounded much closer I didn't think Halle and I should joke about this.

Our parents walked out the door. My dad hit the face of his watch and a shield popped out, he also pulled out a pen and uncapped it, it turned into a sword.

My mom pulled out a knife and put on her Yankees cap. She turned invisible. Aunt Thalia was weilding a shield with the face of Medusa on it and a spear she got from some collapsible.

Aunt Aurora had ninja stars. Tommy had a sword he pulled out from the ground along with uncle Nico. And uncle Theodore had a hammer. Which might I add was scary.

Monsters started swarming in. And they stopped when they got within a few feet of our parents. They stared at each other for a sec before Aunt Aurora and Uncle Theodore made the first move.

Uncle theo swung his hammer and Aunt Aurora threw a star. They roared and dissolved into dust. Then the battle started. It was intriguing, my mom was fighting invisibly so monsters would disappear and Aunt Aurora could throw really far which added to the ninja effet.

Watching aunt Thlia fight was funny because monsters would cower away from her shield. Tommy would send out skeletons to fight. Uncle Nico would fight but every time a monster would come up behind him it would get sucked into a shadow so no monster would want to get to close to him. Rachel was just thowing things at people.

Dad was awsome, he was extremely fast monsters would dissolve around though more would come up on him. You would have to replay this in really slow motion to see him.

Uncle Theo's hammer must've had a knife hidden in the surface because everytime it made contact with a monster it would dissolve automatically. He was like Thor.

Soon after though the battle was through and I rushed up to my parents hugging them exclaiming, "You guys are awsome! That was soo cool!" Other kids began doing the same thing albeit eyeing their weapons wearily. They chuckled and reduced there wepons.

"Come on we need to get to camp half blood."

"Camp-what-now?" I asked and eyebrow raised.

"Half-Blood." We'll explain on the way there."

So we all hopped into Sophia's car. It some how maxed in rows and in seats. The front had 4 seat which were occupied by Daddy, mommy, Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico.

There were 6 rows and 4 seats **(a/n I highly doubt there's a car like this, I'm making it up)**

Uncle Theodore, Tommy, Rachel and Aurora took the second row.

Athena, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon to the third row.

Hephaestus, Apollo, Sophia, and Greg.

Halle, Tanya, David, and Stella after them.

Then me, Elizabeth, John and James.

Then we were heading out on the road.

* * *

**Enjoy. Read, review. **

**Hey I realized I accidently put John twice in the seating chart, Greg was across from Elizabeth. **

**And I probably won't be able to update where I'm going to so I probably won't be able to review tilll about a week.**

** Sorry. But I promise when I get back I'll update twice.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Project Alpha BBB: It's good to be back**

**Project Alpha AAA: Oh great, she's back**

**Project Alpha BBB: Did you miss me?**

**Project Alpha AAA: No.**

**Project Alpha BBB: Shut up before you get roasted.**

**Project Alpha AAA: Disclaimer, same as always: She doesn't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

"So this, camp half-blood?" I asked, "Is it ..." I trailed off not knowing how to complete the sentence.

"No, it is not mainly made up of blood, Cj." Athena answered a smirk tugging at her lips.

Next to me James snickered and I glared at him. He started laughing at me, the more I glared at him the harder he laughed, "Mom!" I exclaimed exasperatedely, "He wont stop laughing at me." I complained.

At this the whole car broke out into laughter. I crossed my arms, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Ok, camp half- blood. Is that where freak kids like us go?" Elizabeth asked, leave it to her to indirectly insult her grandparents. She's never had any so, she doesn't know how to quite handle this situation. Like I do **(a/n Cj doesn't think of herself higher than anyone, but she is proud, and right now she's making a joke)**. I sat up straighter in my chair and when Elizabeth guessed what I was thinking she scowled, and I laughed.

"I hate how there's 50 diferent ways to spell straight, and blond, and waiste. Straight- s-t-r-a-i-g-h-t, s-t-r-a-i-t, b-l-o-n-d-e, b-l-o-n-d, w-a-i-s-t, w-a-s-t-e. Oh." I say, "There's only two. My bad." I seem to be the only one at ease (besides the adults) with gods in the car.

Everyone stared at me and I shrugged, "What?" I ask, "It's true."

Athena turned back to Elizabeth's question, "Any how, you're not freak kids with freak grandparents."

"Says her." Elizabeth grumbles to me, I snickered quietly.

"You are known as demi-gods. Cousin to Heracles, Perseus, Theseus. Some of the greatest heroes known to man. George Washington, Napoleon and some others. You are here to keep the world safe and prevent the Titans from rising and the gods from waning. Normally it is very dangerous being a half blood and gets you killed in nasty and painful ways."

James nodded dumbly, "I did not get any of that." he said still nodding.

I rolled my eyes and snickered, good to see some things never change.

"So how do we get a quest?" I ask anxiously, James rolled his eyes, I could practically see his thought process, _Of course Cj would be the first to ask about the adventure and danger._

I snickered. _Idiot._ I thought.

"Well, either your in some way, shape, or form involved or you get the privalage to do it. Then you go to the oracle and she tells you who you take **(a/n in a way member in TC the oracle said that she had to take a mix of 5 people, so she couldn't just bring huntress')**"

"Ok, what about training?" Sophia asked timidly, there was a collective sigh around the room excpet from Athena who looked over joyed that someone wanted to learn, she looked at everyone, "What?" she asked.

We all looked away, some out the window some straight ahead, "Nothing." we all answered.

"Well, there are different camp activities you have to chose from, and you get lunch, breakfast, and dinner."

We all nodded, "Cool."

"What about rooms?" Elizabeth asked.

"You get cabins."

We all looked Athena questioningly, "You'll see when you get there."

We all nodded, fair enough.

* * *

Sophia's P.O.V.

OMG. Cj and James make such a cute couple! I wonder how i'll help them get together.

_I know what you're doing and you'd better not get involved. _a voice said in my head. I looked at Cj who was glaring at me with her arms crossed, I grinned at her.

_So you can read my thoughts now huh? _I asked her.

_Apparently_. she spat back.

_Why don't you ask him out? _I asked her.

_Because that's against the rules. _she snapped. I raised an eyebrow.

_Since when do you play by the rules? _I asked,

_Since Aphrodite threatened to give me a make over if I didn't._

_Ha ha._

I wrote a note to James saying

**_ASK HER OUT!_**

It said, I saw him lean forward and talk quietly to Cj, she nodded after a while and then they both leaned forward, I turned back around before I saw anything else.

I felt the car suddenly swerve and heard mom exclaiming, "Eyes on the road Percy."

* * *

David's P.O.V.

When we got to the camp I felt like how I thought Hercules felt when he said, 'I finally know where I belong.' That was so cheesy, I mean seriously? Who goes through all that trouble to want to leave then find out he belongs where they are? Like who?

But as Cj's telling me, I'm getting off topic.

There were 14 large cabins shaped in a U **(a/n Hades and Hestia cabins) **and smaller cabins around them. Thalia walked up the hill with us kids close on her heels. When we got to the top Thalia stopped by a tree, she touched it gently, "I used to be this tree." she said.

"My mother was a tree. It doesn't get crazier than this" Elizabeth exclaimed,

Nobody spoke, "Right?" she asked, the adults chuckled.

* * *

**Enjoy. Read, review (as always). Other chapter will be up as I promised.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Project Alpha BBB: Chapter 12, like I promised**

**Project Alpha AAA: Disclaimer, same as always: She doesn't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

I'm dating James! ... I think. I mean he kissed me and stuff. And I'm going to kill Sophia. I told her NOT TO GET INVOLVED! Did she listen? Nooooo. I can read peoples minds and respond to them and- yeah I'm getting off track.

"So, you guys choose the cabins you want it depends on who your grand parent is, you can choose between the two of them. So we'll all see Dionysus and then meet at the camp dinner. And tomorrow we'll tell you the story of how we all met and what not, so, off to Diosysus.

We met with Dionysus and I figured out he was a sour pus. Chiron on the other, is my favorite teacher in the history of teachers.

"I want Poseidon." Halle said, "Me too." I exclaimed, "I'll take Athena." Sophia said. "I'll take Apollo," said Greg and Tanya. "I'll go with Hades." said James, "Me too." Said Elizabeth, "I'll go with Hephaeustus." said Tanya. Stella said, "I'll go with Zeus." "I'll go with Zeus."John said. "I'll go with Hades too." David exclaimed.

"Then it's settled, let's go Sophia." Mom said as dad led us away.

The cabin was a pretty sea-green. "We remodled it afterr the Titan war." It looked like it was made of scales and the fish painted on it looked like it was moving. After a second or two I realized they were. "Whoa." Halle breathed, "That is tight." I said.

We walked in with our suitcases. We put them down on the beds we wanted and took in the scenery.

I actually felt like I was under water. The air was cool and moist, with a touch of salt, there were two broken temple pillers, and when my boots touched the ground I felt something soft and lumpy so I took off my shoes and the ground was soft and rough. Like sand. I knelt down putting my boots by the door and knelt down picking up the sand in my hand.

"These bunks retract into the wall so you can always sleep on the floor with a blanket." dad said.

I grinned, "awsome, what about our clothes?" I asked. "Press them into the wall." Dad instucted, and we did just that. It was as if the wall was swallowing our clothes. Then as if by magic the clothes stayed there.

My jaw dropped, I am not easily shocked, but this, was shocking.

"C'mon, time to go to dinner." Dad said as we left. I put my shoes back on and turned off the light.

When we got to the mess hall we grabbed our food and poured a portion of it to the gods. I gave them the food I didn't like. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking 'Is that aloud?" well apparently. If it's food, they like it.

Halle and I sat down at the Poseidon table and some campers gasped. I look at Halle who is trying to make herself small.

"Get up Halle. Why do you think there staring at us?" I ask. She shrugs.

I suddenly laugh. Why? I have no clue.

"Why are you laughing?" Halle asked chuckling slightly, I shrug still laughing, "I don't know. It's just funny." I say

"What is?" she asks also still laughing, "All of this." I exclaim guesturing to everything and everyone.

They at first were staring at all of us kids now they were just staring at Halle and I. Although I could see the girls sneaking glances at the Smith brothers and John. They totally ignored them.

I looked across our table to Hades and saw James looking at us with his eyebrows raised, Elizabeth turned her body slightly and I winked at them. Elizabeth then turns around chuckling. James and David doing following her lead a second later.

Then Sophia gets up with her tray, an annoyed look on her face and walks over to our table and sits down, when Chiron doesn't say anything the campers gasp.. "What's up with you?" Sophia snaps at me. And yes, we are still laughing.

I grin not letting her tone faze me, "I don't know." I exclaim tears coming to my eyes. Then out of the blue Sophia laughs with us.

Tanya walks over to the Zeus table and points at our two tables. Then John starts snickereing, Stella chuckles, and Tanya laughs.

Then Greg walks over to the Hades table and looks at them questioningly. They keep laughing. And after a second or two Greg starts laughing and then were all laughing.

And no one knows why. A few seconds later Chiron stomps his ... hoove? And asks that everone quiet down (mainly us) he smiles, "Wow, that has got to be the most positive reaction from any camper... Ever. As you can see they switched tables some to sit with their cousin, others to sit with there siblings. They are the grand children of the gods as you can see the symbols above there heads that says who there paretnage is.

Halle, Sophia and I had a Trident and an owl crossed over our heads. To symbolize Poseidon and Athena. Elizabeth and Stella had a lightning and Hades helmet of Terror crossed over there heads.

James, Greg, and David had Hades helmet of terror and a bow and arrow over there heads. John and Tanya had a hammer and a lightning bolt over there heads.

All the campers gasped and I rolled my eyes. They are so dramatic. When I finished we finished our food we Halle and I went back to the Poseidon cabin.

We took our shoes off by the door and went to sit on our beds. Neither of us wanted to sleep on beds so we slept on the floor.

When I went to bed that I kept thinking, I can't wait for tomorrow to come, but little did I know that tomorrow would not be all choked up everyone thought it would be.

* * *

**Read, enjoy, review (as always).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not puttin gmore Percy and Annabeth in this, but I don't really think they have anything to say since they've had there share of stuff and what not.**

**Project Alpha AAA: Disclaimer, same as always: She doesn't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

I got up early, as always, and sat around in my cabin since dad warned us about harpy's who like to eat us kids. Why? Got no clue. Halle woke up 15 minutes after me (5:15) and we started playing kid games like, Tag, and Hide-'n-go-seek and duck, duck goose and stuff like that.

A few minutes after we woke up mother was up and on the computer.

Then _we_ started playing around on our Iphone's and Computers. Before we knew it, it was 6:00 and Aunt Thalia was smiling at all of us. Uncle Nico and dad grumbling something about being woken up to early.

We went to get Uncle Tommy (also upset about being woken up) and Aunt Rachel (who was as right as rain), and I know I don't _have _to call them Uncle Tommy and Anut Rachel, but since Tommy's the son of Hades and my dad's the son of Poseidon and Uncle Nico is the son of Hades and we call him uncle it's only fair to call Tommy uncle, so he's now Uncle Tommy. And I'm now related to my boyfriend ... weird.

Anywho, we went to get them and Uncle Theodore (who slept like a rock.) I was tempted to drop one on him. Until I got kicked out of the room for nearly burining the place down. How was I supposed to know? All the switches looked like lights.

Anyways, we got aunt Aroura and then went to a creek in the forest. Sophia hates the woods. It freaks her out, so naturally she was the one who was tempted to stay behind and let herself die than go into the forest and learn the basics to defend herself. And know her history. It took a bit of coaxing on Greg's part and threatning on mine (i'm proud of that by the way) to finally get her to come.

Halle and I ran around in the creek wetting each other until it was finally time to learn. **(a/n this is not Rick Riordan's book Titan war this is my Titan war. I am not making a story on the whole backstory of this war) **"Well I started out as one of you guys. A mindless teenager." daddy paused when we all glared him, he shrugged in indifference, "It's true. Any ways. I was on a field trip after being in probation for a few months and my teacher Mrs. Dodds turned out to be a fury."

"Anyone know what a fury is?" mom asked, I raised my hand and James rolled his eyes muttering under his breath, "Of course she would." I elbowed him in the ribs, smiling innocently and he grunted.

"A fury are goddesses of vengence who serve Hades. And they punish crimes of the wicked. **(a/n don't belive me? Look it up on _Percy Jackson _wikipedia.)**" I said shrugging.

"Anywho," dad continued, "So I ran from her, made it to camp half blook after thinking a mintotaur killed my mother. A minotaur is a half man half bull thing." dad exclaimed before any one could ask, "I beat the camp bully Clarrisse (who came after me because I beat her when she tried to stuff my head in toilet water) at capture the flag because Annabeth-"

He shot a hard look to my mother who said, "Athena's always got a plan."

"Set me up. Then I was claimed by Poseidon learned that Zeus's master bolt was stolen and that I was the one suspected for the theft. I went on a quest with Grover and Annabeth found out my mother was still alive and was captured by Hades but had to leave her with him upon hearing his Helmet of Terror was stolen, beat Ares, got the lightning bolt back and Hades Helmet, found out my friend Luke set me up. Then he left me to die by attacking me with scorpions **(a/n man am I glad I read the first book). **And I was 12 at the time."

"Wow." was all I had to say. That was fricking awsome! My parents are amazing.

"In my second summer I was attacked by Laistygonian giants, I won with the help of my half brother Tyson and Annabeth. Then I learned Thalia's tree was poisoned (curteousy of Luke) and Chiron took the blame so Annabeth, Tyson and I snuck out of camp to find it. We fought Luke, found Clarisse and-"

"Ahem, correction. Clarisse found you." said a strong feminine voice behind us. We all turned. A woman stood there in body armor, a scabbor dangling by her side (there was a sword in it).

"Who are you?" James asked.

I looked at her. "That's Clarisse. It's obvious she said with pride- Clarisse found you- and if that's not Clarisse I don't know who would have pride in her, stuffing kids heads in toilets. Dispicable." I smirked at the last line and bumped knuckles with my dad as ms. Clarisse's dumbfounded looked turned to one of anger. She glared at me, red in the face then stormed away mumbling, "Like father like daughter."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, she found us then we found Grover at Polythemus's place, we got the golden fleece, sent Clarisse home, cleared Chiron's name, raced again, though this time, Annabeth and I teamed up and won."

So it went on like this him explaining his adventures in 5 to 10 sentences. He said he'd go into detail later when we had time.

"And for my last adventure. I met Aurora, Tommy, and Theodore. They were all 15, like me, although I was older than Tommy and Aurora, Theo were older than me. **(a/n he had to be older than them, they were children of the big three) **It started out as always, me coming to camp half blood arguing with Annabeth, I read the great prophecy, argued some more. I met Theo, Aurora, and Tommy when Grover was escorting them to camp.

Nico is 70 years older than me but 1 week younger. So it wasn't him to be the child of the prophecy and Thalia had joined the huntress's so it wasn't her either. And I was older than all the other children of the big three so it wasn't them either.

I took Nico's deal and bathed in the river styx because Luke also did. Camp Half-blood went into battle with Kronos for 5 days straight. And we won."

"Wow." my mom said shaking her head, "You just defined one of the greatest war in history in just 2 sentences. **(a/n and it was 2 sentences- campy half blood went into battle with kronos for 5 days straight. And we won.- and I know that -and we won- is supposed to be part of the sentence but he paused to show that is was no big feet, as in he was shrugging it off, like that was normal)**

Aunt Thalia snickered, "Only you." she chuckled.

Daddy rolled his eyes. "Now it's time for the training. Lets go." and with that Sophia practicaly bolted out of the forest.

When we got out we all went our seperate ways as our parents were teaching us how to use our powers.

"Ok, all you got to do is think about where you want the water to be and there it is. But you have let the movements flow in your arms, picture that your arms are the water, do what you want the water to do. I'll demonstrate."

He held his arm out towards the creek water came out. "Cool." we all exclaimed.

"Let's play a game," daddy said, "Don't get hit by water or cut by the knife."

Then he moved his arm towards Halle pushing out towards her. Her eyes widened as the water rushed at her. I raised myarms towards her then seperated them to split the water so it went around her.I kept it up.

I was sweating and shut my. I opened them and turned my head toward the knife that was whizzing towards my stomach.

Sophia used the water in the creek holding her hands as if it was around something to engulf the knife in a circle, but when Sophia sent the knife whizzing back towards my mother (who caught it by the hilt) dad pushed water towards her, Halle saw it and si

Dad clapped, "Impressive girls. You used team work to ensure that no one got hurt. Bravo, now it's annabeths turn."

"What you do is concentrate. On what you want and it happens. Sophia, concetntrate on sending me something, Halle, Cj, concentrate on listening."

_Mom, I really like Greg, so if you could put in a word with dad not to get involved I would really appreciate that._

She turned to us and we nodded. "Now." Mom said, "concentrate on lifting this rock." It was soo easy. I mean, you wouldn't bleieve. I lifted it no prob.

It was soo fun!

* * *

**Read, enjoy, review (as always).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not puttin gmore Percy and Annabeth in this, but I don't really think they have anything to say since they've had there share of stuff and what not.**

**Project Alpha AAA: Disclaimer, same as always: She doesn't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Halle's P.O.V.

That was so cool! I just 'saved' Sophia's life. I never knew how cool my parents were. We all met up with each other in the Poseidon cabin, "This is a nice place." James complimented sitting with an arm around Cj.

"Thanks." I said. "Touch my arm." Elizabeth told Cj who lifted her head off of James's shoulder to reach over to her. She lightly placed her hand on her arm but quickly withdrew it back shaking it, "What the heck!" she exclaimed flexing her fingers.

"Don't touch me next time." Elizabeth said smirking, clearly enjoying confusing Cj.

"But you told me to." Cj complained still flexing her fingers.

"Mom said to do that if you're ever touched by someone you don't want to be touched by. They'll be in for a shock. No pun intended. You see they get an electrical shock when they touch you cuz it flows through our body. Right Stell?" Elizabeth asked Stella, who nodded.

"What?" Cj asked, "What ever. We can read minds." she said. Everyone leaned away from us although James and Greg went to there original positions a few seconds later. "Shouldn't we all suspected that? We all knew Cj was a freak." Elizabeth said and every body laughed, although they soon stopped when Elizabeth was hanging upside down, arms corssed, glaring at a smirking Cj.

Although she soon put her down when James kept kissing her to distract her.

I sneaked a peak at David but quickly looked away, Cj leaned forward staring back and forth between us. She looked at Sophia and I decided to listen, I knew they wouldn't mind, because they weren't exactly making it subtle and the way Cj kept staring at me. _Talk to them _Sophia snapped at Cj, _Ok, ok calm down, no need to be, 'snappy'__. _Wow, even in a thought Cj could find a way to be annoying, I grinned.

"Are you two-" she paused, "Is there something ... going on between you two?" she asked us, "No!" We both exclaimed blushing bright red, she sat up, obviously not fooled but not going to show any sign to ask again, "Ok." she said shrugging, "Cj!" Practically every one shouted and she shrank, "Ok ok." She grumbled glaring at everyone.

"If you asked any one, they'd say there was. You'd better watch your back Halle dear, I see some girls eyeing you and your boyfriend, and to you those eyes, are not pretty. I'd raise my defenses if I were you."

"Me? What about you guys?" I exclaimed looking between Cj and Sophia, "you two have like a bunch of guys looking at you, and a bunch of girls eyeing your boyfriend. Alot more than I have, at least." I grumble.

"I concer." Cj argued, "You see there is a big difference between you, and me. I am the eldest, and a fighter, always have been. Girls, think, since your the youngest you grew up pampered and didn't have to work a day of your life, that you have no idea how to defend yourself. Girls, know, they can't take me. Guys know, I'd put up a fight. Guys, know, Greg will beat them to a pulp, girls know, that Greg won't take shit, from them. But you, to them. Your just a pretty little face."

She wore a metal finger guard in her middle finger **(a/n I don't know what there called, so if you don't know what I'm talking about look up 'Soi fon finger guard' that was the closest I could find) **because when she was younger she was plaing behind the apartment and lost her ball in a bush so she reached into it and got bitten by something, it practically burned the skin off, so now she has to wear that (because it's not healed yet, and probably never will be) so she doesn't get any chemicals, or germs or anything that could infect her finger.

She traced her middle finger down my cheek winking at me, "Why do you wear that?" James asked her holding her hand up. She pulled her hand away. "Because, when I was younger I was playing behind our apartment and I lost my favorite ball in a bush, so I reached in to grab it and something bit me and burnt all the skin off my finger. It hasn't really healed yet so I have to wear this so it doesn't get infected."

"Can we see?" James asked, Cj groaned and mumbled something under breath that I didn't quite hear but made James grin, she held out her hand and everyone leant forward to see how it looked.

When James pulled it off Tanya nearly barfed and John was looking green. The skin was so badly burnt off the bone that all you could see _was_ the bone.

"Can you bend, your finger?" James asked, Cj glared at him, "First you ask me to show you, then you ask me to bend my finger. What kind of boyfriend does that?" she grumbled to herself but bent her finger anyway.

"Woah, that is cool." James said kissing Cj's cheek. She rolled her eyes but let him do it anyways. He put her guard on. Then pulled her up.

"Where are you going?" Sophia asked her springing up, "To the beach, c'mon." "What?" I asked. "Dad said to go to the beach for more training. Didn't he tell you?" We shook our heads. Cj shrugged, "oh, well, to bad."

As we left the cabin James said talking about her guard, "That is very important. Don't let anyone take it off or it could kill you." She rolled her eyes, "Thank you captain obvious." she grumbled pressing a kiss to his mouth as we ran off towards the beach. I looked back and saw him smirking before he walked with with the others to find their parents.

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

When we got to the beach dad was already there waiting for me- I mean, us. I'm just playing. I'm not conceited. When we got there he grinned at us backing up into the water, "Get in." he said to us gesturing with his head. I slowly walked in. I thought it would probably be cold, but it wasn't.

"Come under. Keep your eyes open and bretah" He exclaimed, we did and I was suprised to find that the salt didn't burn my eyes. _Who are you? _A voice asked in my head. I looked around, all I saw was a fish. Halle and Sophia seemed to be looking around too. Daddy was smirking and looking at the fish.

I drew in a breath forgetting I was under water. Then I held it but soon realized I didn't drown. 'Hey dudes, we can breath underwater.' I called to them. They slowly took a sall breath but soon grew accustomed to it.

_Ahem, I asked a question. Who are you? _the fish asked again. It was rude, so I decided to ignore it.

_Prince of the sea. Who are these badly dress maidens?_

_These are my daughters._

_Ugh, more sea spawns that I have listen to. I wish you'd all drop dead._

_You know, _I thought to it, _I'm thinking on having _fish _tonight._

It suddenly cowered behind my father. _She's not serious is she? _

_I don't normally eat fish,_ the fish visibly relaxed, _but for you I'll make an exception._

_Oh, you wouldn't want me-_

_oh yes I would._

_Help! _It screamed swimming at full speed away from me.

I grinned and did a little dance, "Oh yeah, oh yeah, who's awsome?"

Every one stared at me, "What?" I asked, "I just got rid of the most annoying fish in the sea. Owned it!" I exclaimed I made a fist and pulled my arm in. **(a/n like doing a back elbow strike for those of you who don't understand, or took karate. Although she wasn't trying to hit anybody.)**

They all rolled there eyes and started swimming away, "What?" I exclaimed tailing behind them, "I did."

* * *

**Read, enjoy, review (as always).**

**Project Alpha Agent BBB: Hey listen guys, the reason I don't apologize for the long updates one: because I'm not sorry, I'm busy, and two: because I start the chapter the same day I upload the chapter before it.**

**Project Alpha Agent BBB: You can tell she's apologizing right now. But don't get used to it. If you do, she'll jump you. I speak from experience.**

**Agent BBB: *mimicks AAA* nie nie nie**

**Agent AAA: Real mature**

**Agent BBB: I know**


	15. Chapter 15

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not puttin more Percy and Annabeth in this, but I don't really think they have anything to say since they've had there share of stuff and what not.**

**Project Alpha AAA: Disclaimer, same as always: She doesn't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan. **

**Project Alpha BBB: Oh, but in the sequel to this I think I'm going to be putting them in a lot more. And they are going to be my main theme in a few of my other stories so I thought it would be fair if Cj and them get some time because they play different people in my next few stories (not part of this series) same names and characteristics different parets.**

* * *

Halle's P.O.V.

No training! This is awsome. Now, what to do, what to do. I guess I can go see what Cj's doing. The good thing about Cj is that she won't hang around her boyfriend and her boyfriend won't hang around her. Their not with each other 24/7 now Sophia and Greg, there always together. Cj and James will hang out and talk for like 5 min. if they see each other but won't make plans and what not.

She was sitting on the beach with a book. That's the bad thing about Cj, if she has nothing to do, she's reading, or writing. She glanced up when my shadow fell on her. She smiled, closing her book, "What's up?" she asked me, "I'm soo, bored. Do you know anything we can do?" I asked. She sat up dusting herself off.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" she asked, she smiled mischievously, I raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, "Get your wave runner." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded, "What about you." I asked.

She smirked, "It's about dad taught me how to surf." I grinned. Last time we saw dad he was arguing with Dionysus about ... well it was about something.

* * *

When we got to the big there dad was arguing away,but this time it was with mom. "But if you just poured out the whole bowl it would be full." dad said.

"But you would have it over flowing."

"So? All they asked was for the bowl to be filled. And you wouldn't have to drink any extra."

"That's not the point there trying to teach you logic. It's logic to use math."

"It's also logic to pour the whole thing. Duh."

"Percy do you even know what logic is?"

"Of course, it's something that uses the brain."

"Dad, logic is when things make sense. Reasoning. They have a perfectly good explanation for things."

"Exactly. Thank you Cj." he exclaimed turning on our mother a triumphed look on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "What's up girls?" she asked.

"I wanted dad to teach me how to surf. Do you know how?"

Mom rolled her eyes, "Psshh, yeah I know how, I just don't."

"Why not?"

"You honostly think I'd go surfing while being pregnant?"

Cj raised her eyebrows, "I would." she said,

"Yeah, but your to young to have kids. So I wouldn't even think about it."

"But you just asked me."

"Retorical question."

"Okay, will you teach me how to surf. Dad can teach Halle how to wave run."

"That would be so cool! Running on water, like, dash!"

"Totally!" Cj exclaimed slapping my hand.

Dad rolled his eyes and but smiled none the less.

"Are you sure you'd want me to teach you how to surf? Your father is alot better at it than I am. Besides wave running is in your blood it's natural. So is surfing. So first try it without help, and see what happens. I need to teach your father the difference between logical questions, and stupid answers." mom said pulling him away.

"Awww." dad complained, but from the smile on both there faces I knew mom wouldn't make it that bad for him.

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

I looked at Halle as dad was dragged away. In our blood? What the heck does that mean? Draw some blood from your arm and try to read the directions? I know, I know what it means. Those questions are, retorical.

"Why does she always have to be so compicated?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I kind of like it, you know when she's challenging."

Halle raised her eyebrows at me, "Well I don't, it's all challenging. What does she want us to do? Draw blood and read the directions."

She asked, funny, we think alot alike.

I opened my mouth to make a clever comment, but Halle raised her hand, "Retorical."

I grinned. "C'mon." I said also dragging her away.

* * *

When we got to the beach with her wave runner and my surf board we pushed it out to see with me tailing right behind, I rode it out and suddenly got the hang of it at least I think I did. I didn't fall off. A few minutes later Halle's friends came and so did Elizabeth to cheer us on.

If I were them I would tottally ignore me since Halle is doing way cooler stuff, I'm just trying to get the hang of it right now.

Soon after the conch horn blew and we went inside to eat dinner.

* * *

**Read, enjoy, review (as always).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey guys! I decided that I'm going to try to update every other day. Unless i'm busy.**

**Project Alpha AAA: Disclaimer, same as always: She doesn't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan. **

**Project Alpha BBB: Do you have to do that every time?**

**Project Alpha AAA: I wouldn't have to if you manned up and did it yourself.**

**Project Alpha BBB: First off, I'm female, second off, I'm more of a man than you'll ever be**

**Project Alpha AAA: Can you prove it? You'd have to have what all men have**

**Project Alpha BBB: Eeewww man! Keep that to yourself. *starts walking away***

**Project Alpha AAA: What? I was gonna say a beird! *Follows Agent BBB grinning***

* * *

Halle's P.O.V.

I was sitting at the beach with Cj right next to me. We were throwing stones into the water trying to skip them.

It still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Cj wasn't good at something. She was good at everything, but here she is, sitting next to me skipping rocks, a gloomy look on her face.

James came up behind us, sitting next to Cj. "What's up. Why do you guys look so down? Your dad told me to get you guys."

"Can you skip rocks?" Cj asked ignoring his question completley. James hung his head and chuckled before lifting it back up again.

"No. I've only done it once in my entire life. But you ignored my questioin." he said smirking at her.

She stood up holding her hand out for him. "C'mon let's go find my parents."

I grinned at her. She was stubborn. James grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the ground.

"Not until you answer." He said twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. He looked at her expectantly, and she sighed,

"Fine, we came here. 'Cuz well ... why did we come here?" she asked me, James raised an eyebrow at her, "What?" she exclaimed,

"Ok, well, we don't really like our weapons. Her swords to heavy and mine, well, it doesn't feel balanced." she finished somewhat hysterical and somewhat confused.

An owl flew on my shoulder and a wave drenched Cj and James. They were instantly dried though so no damage done.

"It appears, you guys aren't as different as your mother." Athena said while Poseidon rubbed his chin surveying us as if we did something bad. Cj smiled innocently, blinking her eyelashes rapidly at him. He chuckled while James rolled his eyes.

"Halle, a knife for you. It's as delicate as glass, so it'll shatter when it's not needed. Don't worry, it comes back when you need it."

I took it. It wasn't too heavy or too light! Awsome! "Thanks so much." I exclaim putting it down and hugging them. They smile at me. "It's no problem." I pick up my knife again and it shatters.

I stare at it jaw dropped, "I'm so sorry ... I didn't mean ... I ... oh my lord ... I really apologize my lord and lady." I exclaim bowing my head, I sneak a peak at Cj and James. Cj's grinning gleefully, probably happy for once that it wasn't her who had broken something, that is until James whispered something in her ear then she crossed her arms and glared at him.

Poseidon chuckled, "It shatters when you don't need it, remember?"

I nod, "Oh, is there any way for it not to shatter when you don't need it?" I asked,

"Yeah," Athena said, "It thinks like you, it comes when you need and want it, it goes when you don't. So it like, has a mind of it's own. It talks to you too."

"Cool!" I exclaimed,

"It tells you-" Poseidon interrupted her, "Let's let her figure it out." she glared at him but nodded none the less.

"Now Cj, we have a regular knife to see if that's suits you." Poseidon said handing it to her. She took it graciously, gracious, Cj? Ha! That's hilarious. Wow, she must really be trying here.

"It's to light." she said plainly, weighing it. And the gracious Cj is gone.

"Well, we have this." Posiedon said to her, handing her a weapon that was longer than a knife but smaller than a sword. She reached out and took it. She weighed it in her hand nodding to herself,

"This is perfect. It doesn't feel bluky, or light. Thank you." she said but it wasn't hard for anyone to see her left hand moving around at a very fast pace.

"Here, we have another one for you. Every one saw how you used those to sticks like a pro in your match against Clarissa." Posiedon said.

Cj shrugged, "Instinct?"

"Exactly," Athena answered,

"When you did that every one saw how you could use two swords better than one. So we made another one for you. Just in case. It's like Halle's, it shatters and talks. In this case their twins, so we made so that you can put them together. Just press the both of them together and wa-la. Also if you ever lose one, or both, they come in less then 10 seconds, combined."

Cj pressed them together and they joined, that was so cool.

"Thanks?" Cj said, She was sooo, not good with all this sentimental crap.

"Now, for James." Athena said turning to him.

He raised his eye brows, "'Scuse me? I'm, perfectly fine with my weapon of choice thanks."

"We know, your a natural but your brothers', tell Greg he's better at bows, and David's better at a sword, tell them that."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Cj exclaimed really fast, "What about my chain?"

"You can use that too. And one more thing we forgot to tell you Cj, Halle's hilt and knife shatters completely, yours doesn't. The blade shatters but not the hilt. Halle when yours comes back to you, it either comes back in your scabbard, or hand. When it comes back, it's funny to watch. It's looks digital when it comes back, piecing itself together. So, good luck."

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

James appeared with Cj and Halle a while later. Halle looked a bit excited while Cj. Well, she just looked like Cj, hopping around like a mad man. Her chatter box nonstop. James and Halle were both listneing intently with amused looks.

Cj had to scabbards on both sides of her hip, while Halle only had one on her left side which was funny since she was right handed. They walked up to us while James went to talk to David and Greg, who immediatly switched there weapons. David had a sword and Greg had a bow and arrows.

Halle spoke to Annabeth and she got up picking up her knife in the proccess while Halle went to the mat. This intereset some people in the stands 'cuz they sat up watching, and some wandering people came over to watch.

The reason why every one came was because we all knew that Halle was sterrible with a sword so what mad e her think she could handle it again against Annabeth? Last time it was against Sophia.

Annabeth withdrew her knife and held it at position. Halle clenched her right hand as if she was holding something. Annabeth was startled when she didn't do anything. She frowned. I looked at Cj and James who were both grinning.

Annabeth struck first and Halle lifted her hand to block, startling Annabeth who went through with the strike, everyone's eyes widened.

Then out of know where a hilt was in Halle's hand and as if digitally a blade grew on it. The knife through Annabeth off her gaurd, and apparently Halle too because she looked taken back.

Then it was her turn to strike, she swung and Annabeth grinned blocking it. She started pushing Annabeth back, but with a move she didn't catch Annabeth disarmed her. People in the stand cheered. Annabeth hugged Halle and was handing her knife back to her when it shattered.

Halle grinned telling Annabeth something. Annabeth grinned nodding in approval.

Then Cj and Sophia went onto the mat. Cj said something to her and Sophia shrugged. Cj reached across her waist and pulled out two hilt's. With no blade. They walked towards each other and as they did Cj's blade grew just like Halle's knife, but it was alittle longer. Like a dagger.

Sophia struck with her blade and Cj blocked with hers. Then Sophia lifted her sword and swung at an arc at her. Cj lifted her twin blades as if to block then right before they made contact they shattered. Sophia, expecting to be stoppped went right through and her momentum caused her to lose her balance.

Cj moved out of the way kicking Sophia's wrist in the process so she had to let go of her sword. But as Sophia fell she lifted her leg hitting Cj in the rib cage and there was a crack. Cj hit the ground, hard. Her knives slid away from her.

They both stood up sizing each other up. Sophia trying to find a weak spot and Cj trying to predict Sophia's next attack. She claims she's the next best strategist. After Sherlock Holmes of course.

Cj took a step forward and winced. Sophia cocked her head. Probably going to try and use that as a weakpoint if Cj let her.

They both ran at each other. Cj slid between Sophia's legs and Sophia ran to grab her sword as Cj picked up her knives, stood up, turned and through one. It implanted itself in the tree next to Sophia's head.

Cj cursed, "Are you trying to kill me?" Sophia exclaimed as they circled each other,

"No!" Cj exclaimed, "If I was trying to kill you you'd be dead. Plus when I turned it kind of slipped so I threw it." she said shrugging. She yanked out her blade from the tree.

Sophia ran at her and her sword downward. Cj had no choice but to block so she lifted her blade then pushed it down stepping behind Sophia and positioning one blade by her rib cage and put the other to her neck.

Sophia dropped her sword and raised her hands. Cj removed her blades putting them back in her scabbard as they shattered.

People clapped at them. People came hugging Sophia and patting Cj on the back. Cj walked towards us with Sophia close on her heals.

When they came into hearing distance we heard Sophia saying, "Congragulations, that was so awsome. I'd be jealous if I didn't have my sword and that wasn't freaky."

"But that was awsome good job."

"Where you'd guys get those?" I asked them,

"Athena and Poseidon."

I opened my mouth to say something when there was a scream.

* * *

**Read, enjoy, review (as always).**

**Okay people, Annabeth has telekeneisis because I thought that would be so uncool for someone who was so smart and born from the smartest woman in the world and uses their brain as a sixth scent to not be able to do cool mind tricks.**

**Plus everyone can do it, it's just we don't try to access that part of the brain and we kids with high dreams (me, I'm a dreamer) are told often that it's not possible (though not my parents, I asked and they said it was possible), plus watch Race to Witch mountain. Sarah says it when she says their aliens.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Project Alpha BBB:Hey every body. I hope you all read my whatcha-ma-call-it at the bottom of the last chapter explaining why Annabeth has mind powers. And if you want to ask a question you have to log on cuz I can't answer anonymous questions. Sorry, but I can't.**

**Project Alpha AAA:*Says in a sing song voice* disclaimer: THE AUTHOR YOU ARE READING ABOUT NOW, OWNS NONE OF THE PJO CAHRACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE HERE. EXCEPT FOR THE ONES YOU DON'T.**

* * *

Aurora's P.O.V.

When I turned around my blood ran cold. Tanya was on the floor knocked out. A minotaur standing over with an ax in hand. Blood running from a gash in her forhead. The minotaur roared it's blood red eyes staring directly at PERCY,

"How long do these things stay dead?" Cj asked, Annabeth shrugged, "It varies."

The minotayr rushed at Percy quickly but Percy's instinct is not to be question he had his sword out in a flash and swinging at the minotaur before it even knew what hit it.

John was bent over Tanya his sword by his side. Theodore was next to her, I was about to go to when Chiron galloped up to us. "The camp is under attack. We are doing poorly we need you guys up there immediatley. I will take Tanya down to the infermery with Rachel."

I looked at Rachel then John, then Theodore. Rachel and Theodore nodded while John looked doubtful I grinned at him and he shrugged stood up picking up his sword. He walked to the group of children mumbling quietly to each other.

Percy grinned at Halle when she turned her big eyes on him, "Can we come?" she asked innocently sweet. Percy frowned and opened his mouth to say something when Annabeth hit him in the stomach, "Sure you guys can. It'll be a great experience for you guys. Right Percy?" He grunted, shrugging.

"Yeah!" Cj exclaimed raising a dagger in the air and charging to the battle. The kids gave a cry too and ran after her. I rolled my eyes and we all did the same thing.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I charged into battle. I hadn't seen this many monsters since the Titan war. And that's saying something considering I just had that big fight at the resturant.

I slashed with my sword, blocked attacks, stabbed, and dodged. My instincts to over. Slash, block, stab, dodge, slash, bock, stab, dodge. No matter how much we attacked more just kept coming. We needed to come up with a border. I looked for Annabeth, she was in the middle of a group of monsters. she stuck her yankees cap on and- well, I'm not exactly sure what she did. I couldn't see her.

She ran over to me, "We need to make a new border. A more poewrful one. Can you and the kids make one that surrounds the camp? Then we can get a Hecate kids to inhance it."

I nodded, "I'll find Sophia and a Hecate kid. You find Cj and Halle."

I grunted in response and we ran our seperate ways.

* * *

Halle's P.O.V.

I was fighting a GIANT cyclops! He was huge. Did I mention he was GIANT? Well he was. I was trying to look for a weak spot. So I kept slashing around trying to find out if anything bothered him. I already had a long cut on my right arm, and the fingers on my left were bloodied.

I studied him trying to study everything. My eyes darted everywhere I was in the process of getting ready to run when- there.

His neck. It was small, but the effect would be efficient. The cyclops had armour on, but right there between the neck was a small piece of skin this boso decided not to cover.

I attacked-

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

I heard a scream and turned. Earning me a good sized cut in the cheek I swung back with my dagger running it through the Dracaena before turning again to find the source of the scream. Halle was on the floor wreathing in pain and clutching her arm a pool of dust around her. I quickly finished off the few monsters left and ran to her side.

"Halle," I whispered, "What happened?"

"The ... cyclops." she grunted, "I .. found .. the ... weak ... point." she continued, David dropped next to me.

"What happened?" he asked, I shrugged, "She's explaining."

"I .. found .. the .. weak .. point .. of .. the .. cyclops .. and when .. I attacked .. he came across ... and hit me. I threw my knife ... but hit the tree and here I am. Though .. it doesn't look like I did much."

Her eyes were drooping. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Halle you did awsome. Look, that cyclops was weighing us down. Tossing campers as if they were nothing, limiting our forces. You did great. Just stay with us please until the end of the battle."

She clenched her jaw sitting up. She nodded. David and I helped her up and she groaned when she put weight on her foot. She limped down the hill putting more wight as she went until she was full out running **(a/n it's like what spiderman did in 'The amazing spiderman' when he got his leg hurt *no spoilers XD*) **

I grinned and ran out with her the campers realizing we actually had a fair chance of winning started pushing harder. We pressed our forces harder. I was in the middle of the enemies. Me and Halle, so when someone touched my shoulder I turned and slashed down, my dagger was met by a sword, but my, fogged by everything that was happening didn't process what was happening, the person pressed the dagger from my hand, twisting my arm backwards. My back was to the person's chest, their sword at my throat. I switched my other daggers position into a backward way so that I could stab the attacker behind me.

I struggled with my attacker. Swinging my dagger blindly behind me. When eventually they tackled me. They had me pinned to the ground. Their forearm pressed against my throat. My right hand under their leg, and my other wrist pressed to the ground under their hand.

"Cj." said a voice that was vaguely familiar. But I continued stuggling more concerned that I was tackled and pinned in enemy territory. But only when I felt someone press a kiss to my cheek bone did I stop struggling. I paused trying to take in the scene. James was on top of me, pinning me to the ground breathing heavily. My breath caught in my throat.

Good lord. He was all bloodied up. There was a cut running down his cheek, very much like mine. His shirt was tattered and ripped, he had a cut lip and his jaw was bruised.

I sat up hugging him. Oblivious to the fact that I was still in enemy territory. He seemed startled at first but then hugged me back. "What happened?" I exclaimed, "War?" he questioned. I glared at him.

"Why are you attacking me in enemy territory?" I exclaim. "I didn't attack you." he answered rubbing his right shoulder upon which I had stabbed in. "I tapped you and you tried to murder me. That dagger. By the way. Very pointy." I grinned, "It gets the job done."

"What do you want?" I asked him as he pulled me up. "Percy told me to come and get you. He said we were making a border. All of the big three kids. Note kids, so the adults won't be in it."

"C'mon. We need Halle too. Your dad's getting Sophia and Greg." He turned to leave when I grabbed his hand, "How are they doing?" I ask, desperate for answered.

He smiled at me cupping my face, "Their fine Cj. Now we got to go before we get killed." he said, shielding me from the monsters coming in around us.

He tugged me along, we occasionally hacked and slashed at the monsters around us.

I found Halle and told her what was going on. She nodded and we fought our way back just like we had fought our way front. We found our dad, he already had Sophia, Greg, Stella, Elizabeth and David."

"First! What were going to do," dad shouted over the storm, "Is form a border out of water! Then, were going to make a shadow behind it!So if they get past the border of celestial gold piranas they end up shadow traveling to who knows where? Then they'll have to fight their way through a killing storm! And all of this is inhanced by Hecate kids! So, when we make it, the water I'm spreading might stop. So Halle! You have to carry on what I was dong, and so on and so forth. James, David, Greg, Elizabeth, Stella same thing. Stella and Elizabeth your parents are coming to help."

Then as if right on cue Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico ran up. They barely had a cut or bruise on their body. The only way you can tell they had been fighting was Uncle Nico's torn shirt. And Aunt Thalia's scratched up shield.

We started. Dad lifted the water and started spreading it out. Some idiot monster found the spot where the sun struck and thought it was pretty so every other monster stopped to stare at the border. Giving us the advantage.

The water field dad was making stopped halfway across the border and Halle took it on from their, she made it alittle further but with her hip bone fractured and bruised it was hard for her to keep it up. So I took it, covered the back end before handing it off to Sophia to finish the rest. She didn't have much to do.

Then it was the boys' turn. Uncle Nico started it, he went halfway again, then David picked it up, he covered some good distance, before handing it off to James who covered half the back end before handing it off to Greg who again, finished it.

Then Aunt Thalia started, she covered more ground than Uncle Nico or dad, probably because it didn't take much to make a storm, or, because she had to since her forces were limited. When they were finsihed a Hecate kid charmed it. The remaining monsters who realized what had happened and got caught in or between teh borders were killed.

It was fun to watch. I know, cruel, but it was. After we finished Halle collapsed immediatly. David ran over to her side. I was about to when I felt something push me back. I was launched into the tree behind me. Probably breaking and snapping a few bones in my body. I collapsed to the ground. James at my side in an instant. He stared in horror, "Cj what happened? Your cut, is turning black."

I started seeing double, black spots coated my vision. "Percy! Percy!" I vaguely heard his voice screaming.

"Poison, I hear a new voice say. "From a dracaena. They think since there are now plants named 'after' them they have to carry it, and it's poison around with them."

"Are you sure Nico?" My dad asks.

Uncle Nico splutters and I smile alittle, "Well, of course I'm sure. i mean, how can I not be. All that time in the underworld wasn't to get a tan."

"We know that's for sure." Daddy grumbled and even in a haze I could practically see uncle Nico glaring at my dad as everyone laughed. James pulled me onto his lap pressing his nose into my neck before I black out.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update I've been really busy. I'll try to update sooner If possible.**

**It would be a big help if you reviewed. Youd don't have to but I'd like to hear what you all have to say to my story. If your not anonymous and have any questions about ... anything, PM me.**

**Read and review (as I hear people say).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Project Alpha BBB:Hey every body. If you want to ask a question you have to log on cuz I can't answer anonymous questions. Sorry, but I can't.**

**Project Alpha AAA:*Says in a sing song voice* disclaimer: THE AUTHOR YOU ARE READING ABOUT NOW, OWNS NONE OF THE PJO CAHRACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE HERE. EXCEPT FOR THE ONES YOU DON'T.**

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

I heard voices next to me. Every one was talking quietly. "Two attacks in two days." Said one voice I recognized as my mother's.

"Does any one even know? It was seemigly as if it was an invisible force and no one seems to even care or be concerned that there's something moving around unnoticably." that was James.

I frowned what were they talking about? I glanced at our interlinked hands. I gave it a squeeze and he glanced at me as I sat up. I groaned and yawned laying back down.

"What goes on?" I asked.

"We don't know. There's something moving around. Like a bug accept- Yeah, like a bug. It puts people in the hospital. You were the first person it hit. Then she was the second."

I glanced to where my mother was pointing and noticed Sophia in the bed across from mine. She seemed to be floating above it.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked staring.

"She got hit with the same stuff you did. Not the chemical, but the bug. It doesn't pass from people to people other wise Greg would've been hit a long time ago." Uncle Tommy answered.

The said boy rolled his eyes. "We don't know what it is or why it's getting around. But we know it's traveling through air."

"Maybe it's the wind." James said shrugging, I rolled my eyes as everyone but my mother snickered. He shrugged, "Could be."

My mother suddenly glanced, "That's genius James. I don't see how I didn't notice it before. The wind _is _the bug. But why?"

James had a smug look on his face as he grinned at everyone. I hit him in the back of the head. And he glared at me. I smiled innocently as everyone laughed.

Their was a thump and we all glanced at Sophia she was lying on her bead, "She groaned and tried to sit up.

"ow." She mumbled. Greg helped her sit up. "Thanks." she mumbled. She noticed everyone staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Theres a bug moving around." said my dad

"It's the wind." James continued.

"I think it's targeting big three children." my mother said oblivious to Sophia's arrival. "But, it's also us. It'll get us next."

"I thought I heard someone say, 'Your next.' when Cj was attacked, and then they said, 'Gotcha.' when I was attacked. I thought it was my imagination because it seemed to be whispering to me. Hope that helps." she said.

My mother grinned snapping her fingers, "that's it. Did anyone hear any one whisper 'Your next sometime when Sophia was attacked."

Halle raised her hand, "I did." she coughed.

"Does this mean we get to go on a quest?" I exclaim happily. My dad grins turning to my mother, "Yeah, does?" he asks. My mother chuckles and nods and he jumps around the room happily. I would have joined him if not for the invisible wind.

Then Rachel collapsed. Her eyes turned green and their was a misty green fog coming from her mouth. She said:

**(a/n sorry if it stinks. I wasn't made for poetry)**

_The bravest family of the strongest gods_

_Will travel west against all odds_

_They will split so they won't see a dead end_

_But meet again before they descend_

_Their half-blood powers will be joined_

_and they will seek the goddess with the gold coin_

_then you will find the god who has turned_

_And see the Piller that was burned_

Rachel sat up and shook her head, "What happened." she asked. I frowned, did not know she had just recited a prophecy and had no clue.

Everyone was to shocked to answer. Sophia was laying sideways on her bed. My knees were lifted with my elbows resting on them. I was deep in thought. Halle's mouth was slightly ajar, a hand on her chin.

My dad had his arm crossed over his chest, my mom had her eyes narrowed, and uncle Nico was squatting, his sword by his side frowning.

"So." James said trying to break the tension. "When do we leave?"

_My lord. _I thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update I've been really busy. I'll try to update sooner If possible.**

**It would be a big help if you reviewed. Youd don't have to but I'd like to hear what you all have to say to my story. If your not anonymous and have any questions about ... anything, PM me.**

**Read and review (as I hear people say).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey every body. **

**Project Alpha AAA: disclaimer: Same as always, I'm not repeating it**

* * *

James's P.O.V.

My lord, the first thing that people notice when you come to the great hall without your girl friend is that, you don't have your girlfriend! It's so god dang annoying. I wish we could go on that quest sooner. But, since Sophia, Halle, and Cj aren't up to their strengths yet we can't.

Halle and David are dating, why and how? Got no clue and I don't plan on looking into it. Halle was next to him and everyone saw how she took on that cyclops so no one was going to try and steal her boyfriend from her unless they had a death wish.

Sophia was next to Greg, and no one was going to take her on in fear of humiliation. She could do that to your mind. I was getting ready to sit down when a girl walked up to me.

"Hi," she said seductively, I stared in horror. Crap. "I'm Sarah Valdwin, daughter of Demeter. And you are?"

I walked around her, "Leaving." I felt something wrap around my wrist. I tugged hoping to be released but to no avail.

I turned getting read to cut this chic when I realized she had a vine wrapped around my wrist. I groaned. I felt like stomping my foot and throwing a tantrum demanding this girl to release me, buuuuttttt being the mature adult I am I said camly, "Please let me go." she smiled stepping closer so she brushed against me. I held my breath, I saw spots.

Then I heard a voice that I never thought I would be so happy to hear.

"If you'd kindly release my boyfriend that'd be really nice, and no one will get hurt." I felt Sara tense but she kept the smile on her face, "Is that a threat Ms. Jackson?" she asked.

Cj shrugged, "No, i'm just telling you the truth."

"How about we settle this. Today, 1:00 at the arena. A power duel. Don't be late."

"I'm injured." Cj retaliated.

Sara smirked, "Then you should have thought about trying to cherish me of my fun earlier."

"Sweet heart. I donn't got a problem fighting you injured. Just be ready for humiliation. And I just saved your life. You shoud be thankful."

"Fine, but I'm not releasing him. You have to find a way to do that yourself."

Cj shrugged again, "Suit yourself." she pulled out a dagger and threw it. It sliced straight threw her plant. Sara hissed. Cj smiled, "Now if you'd kindly leave my boyfriend alone, that would be much appreciated."

Sara opened her mouth to say something when their was a voice behind her, "Is their a problem?"

Sara turned her face turning deathly pale, she gulped, "Of course not Mrs. Jackson. Is their a problem with you?"

"Why you little-" Cj lunged at the girl, for a girl who just broke a few bones she moved pretty fast, I grabbed her waist before she could any, _permanant _damage. She tensed but didn't fight. Probably because I had just hit a few of her snapped bones.

Mrs. Jackson stared at her disgust written all over her face and opened her mouth to say something, "I suggest you leave these women alone before they do any _more _damage to you." Uncle Nico said walking up behind us.

"They didn't do any damage to me." Sara said in a shyly quiet voice, she was probably scared because he was the only one who wasn't afraid to kill her.

"Oh they didn't. Then you might want to go to the doctor and figure out what disease you have." Cj's jaw dropped and she giggled as Sara turned and ran back to her table.

"Thanks for the help." I told him, Cj was still wrapped in my arms laughing quietly.

"Why are you up?" I asked her,

"I didn't feel like sitting around." she answered.

"I thought your father was watching you." Mrs. Jackson answered.

"He was, until he fell asleep out of boredom and I tied him to a chair." she said shrugging.

"But he has his sword he can just cut threw them."

"But I put his sword near a on the rope so he couldn't get it but it wouldn't materialize back to his pocket cuz it was touching him. But I put the knot near his hands to see if he could figure out he could undo it."

Her mother chuckled, "I dont' know what we're going to do with you. Let's go find your dad."

Cj skipped to the front with Halle and them tagging along cuz they came to see what the commotion was about.

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson." I thanked her, she smiled, "Don't mention it. And you can call me Annabeth."

I smiled, "Thanks, Ms. Annabeth." she smiled and shook her head.

* * *

When we got to the room everyone burst out laughing. Everyone was doubled over laughing. Percy was hopping around the room demanding release. Upon seeing Cj he hopped over to her and glared.

Cj was laughing to hard to acknowledge.

"THe knots near your hand genius." Annabeth said to him. He frowned and said, "I've been waring these ropes out for the past hour, I'm sure they'll release sometime." he said hopping around the room some more.

"Are you sure?" Thalia said, "Because it looks like the rope is waring you out." Everyone laughed again as Percy frowned, "What?" he asked. Thalia rolled her eyes and we all walked to sit on the bed. Halle cutting the ropes as she walked by. Percy tumbled out, "Told you." he said looking smug.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Cj slipped some body armor on. Percy stared at her, "And where do you think you're going?" he asked her, "Arena, a Demeter girl challenged me to a duel for ruining her 'fun' while she was harrassing James. So now I got to meet her, in 4 minutes. She challenged me to some kind of 'power duel'.

"It's a duel where you use your powers."

"Really? I thought it was a duel when you see who was stronger." Cj said dumbfounded. I snickered and she opened her mouth to say something when her dad ushered her out of the room to 'train.'

"Oh I have to see this." Uncle Nico said racing out the door following Percy and Cj.


	20. Chapter 20

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey every body, sorry for the wait. My sister got us in trouble and I couldn't use my computer for a day.**

**Project Alpha AAA: disclaimer: Same as always, I'm not repeating it**

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

I stretched out my muscles and touched my shoes. It was good for 'relaxing the mind and soul' as my dad put it. I was super nervous, I mean the last fight I had was just training, but this fight? This girl was trying to humiliate me. And I'm terrified.

"Why can't I just use my dagger?" I complained to my dad after he finished showing me how to grab things with a whip of water. He hooked a flask to my hip, it was filled with water so It wouldn't take forever for the water in the creek to come to my aid.

And I'll admit. Having a whip out of water was pretty cool, if you used enough force it could snap through a full grown tree. But dad said I wasn't strong enough for that yet. So I have to stick with snapping bones.

I saw my family in the stands. Halle, David (their dating don't you know?), Sophia, Greg, Elizabeth, John, Tanya, and Stella were all wearing 'water colors' no pun intended. Sea green light blue, their were all cheering.

Except for James. He had his head in his hands and looked embarrassed to be there. I twisted my body and stretched my arms before yawning.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little broken girl." came Sarah's **(a/n I realize I spelled her name wrong because this is how I would normally spell Sara)** voice from behind me.

I inwardly groaned but then put a fake smile on turning, "I'm not that broken." I said annoyed, "Just a few cracked ribs, and a broken ankle." I shrugged.

We stood a few feet apart. She had this glazed look in her eye. She was probably daydreaming about what she'd do to James if she won. I on the other was sizing her up.

Suddenly vines erupted on either side of her and I took a step back, startled. I made a mental note, _Likes to pretend she's daydreaming to put a suprise attack on opponents._

I lunged to the side as a vine crushed the spot I was on seconds ago. I heard cheering and looked at my family in time to see them doing the wave. James's face was so red and he looked super annoyed.

I put a shield of water over me to block the vine swinging downwards to give me a concussion, but in the proccess I missed the vine swinging to my side and got slammed into a tree.

I groaned getting up from my hands and knees. I took a glance at the stands and saw my family on the edge of their seats. My mom was frowning

_Ok,_ I thought, _I'm tired of defense. Let's see how well you fair when I'm on offense._

I made a whip out of water flicked it, it wrapped around a startled Sarah's ankled and I yanked.

She fell on her back. She sat up just to get doust with a pool of water. She was soaked to the bone. Sarah gasped as I grinned. Pulling my pool back. I saw the sharpened vine just in time to lift my arm and block with my whip.

"Is that even legal?" I exclaimed guesturing to her sharpened vine. Even though water is liquid, I thought it was pretty solid. I lifted my arm then brought it down at an angle it cut through her vine.

She hissed at me. I took a step back startled. Did she just hiss at me? Nuh uh, I don't think so.

I felt something close around my wrist. It was a vine. I swung my arm, and the whip followed my movements. I wrapped it around her waiste then fung her back words. She hit a tree groaning. She stood up shakily, blood coming from her mouth. She lifted her arms ready to cut me in half when water engulfed her body. She froze, I waved my arm in front of her face and it melted so she could breathe.

"I win, I win!" I exclaimed hopping around. People cheered. I looked back at Sarah to see her vines chipping pieces of my ice and chucking them at me. I ducked running in a acircle around her.

"Hey, thats not fair." I exclaim pulling out my dagger and pointing it at her. Her eyes turned red and I hastily put my dagger away.

"He he." I said smiling uneasily. I tugged at my middle finger, the one excased in my finger guard, "How about we play checkers instead?" I asked.

My dad pulled me back just in time to not get crushed by a vine. We ran to our perspective cabins. Sarah roaring in the distance. "Grab your bags!" Dad shouted pushing us out the door. We met up with Sophia, Greg, James, Elizabeth and Tanya and we all ran for the hill where, Argus wasn't there so we ran for Sophia's new ,

I opened the back as everyone tossed their bags in. Dad, mom, and Aunt Thalia got in the front. Me, James, Elizabeth, John, Stella, Sophia, Greg, and Tanya got in through the back. I shut the back just as my dad pressed the gas pedal and and we were off.

It wasn't until an hour after that I realized we were being followed. But, it wasn't in a car. The same guy showed up at every resturant that we went to. My parents noticed it too because my dad pressed a finger to his lips and snuck up behind him.

"Hello sir." My dad said tapping him on the shoulder and walking the other way. The guy jumped and looked behind him before looking forward and jumping again upon seeing my dad.

He moved his hand to his pocket when my dad ran him through with his sword. The guy screeched before dissolving into dust.


	21. Chapter 21

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey every body, sorry for the wait. **

**Project Alpha AAA: disclaimer: Same as always, I'm not repeating it**

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

"Why are we leaving?" James exclaimed, "We should be back there fighting! Not running away!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah but if we stayed an fought we would have been even more injured and at that rate we would have never been able to go on the quest." I told him patiently, James crossed his arms and glared at me before glaring out the window.

"Smart alec." he grumbled and I ignored him crossing my arms, "So, what was up with Sarah? Was she some sort of monster or just a _really _mental demeter daughter?" I asked.

"She was a really mental Demeter daughter." My mother said. "She must have let all those monsters in."

"OK, what about the first part of the quest? What does that mean? Wait, does anyone even remeber the quest?" James asked moving on.

**(a/n I realized my old prophecy was alittle whack, so I kinda changed sito it would at least make sense in the end)**

"'_The bravest family of the strongest gods_

_Will travel west against all odds_

_They'll split so they don't see a dead end_

_But meet again before they descend_

_Their half-blood powers they must join_

_and find the goddess with the gold coin_

_And see the god who has turned_

_to find the Pillar that was burned'"_

my mom recited.

"What?" James exclaimed, "I mean, I've been studying greek mythology since I got here. And I haven't heard of any goddess carrying a greek coin."

"Ok, first we need to find out what gold coin their talking about." My mom said.

Halle snapped her fingers, "A gold drachma. A gold coin."

My mom grinned, "Great, now a goddess that carries gold drachmas."

"I wish we could ask Iris. She would probably know, I mean she probably has to be ready to send a message anywhere."

My mother grinned, "Brilliant Percy. Iris is the goddess. But we have to head west. Why? How does that connect to the wind gods?" my mom asked,

"How about Aeolous? Isn't he the god of the wind? Maybe he has something to do with these attacks?" I questioned

"That's it. Head west." My mom exclaimed.

Aelous was the head god of the wind. He divided his power into 4th's so each of his sons could have a share of the power.

* * *

3rd Person

Sarah grinned staring over the camp. Bodies littered every where. But she turned abruptly when she heard angry screams. She turned and saw a boy closing the portal her eyes widened and she called up vines to her aid.

They stealthily crawled up to him before wrapping around his throat. She clenched her fist and the vines got tighter. The boys face was turning red and he was gasping for air. They had his hands and feet caught and she raised him to her eye level. "Well, well, well, Jason." He was a boy who dumped her in the past because he said she was a bit 'loco' and she had sworn she'd get revenge.

She was about to twist her hands and break his neck when she got tackled. Rough hands pinned her arms to the ground. Jason dropped to the ground spulttering. Sarah glanced at the bpy on top of her. It was Lucas, the boy she was currently dating and loved with her life.

She glared at him and tried to shake him off. She slammed her head against his and he groaned timblng off of her. He got on his hands and knees and she kicked him. Over and over.

He stood up shakily and got in a defensive stance, he blinked but that was a mistake because before he knew it her fist made contact with his jaw. Both sides repeating. Back-forth-back-forth. By the fifth punch his jaw made a sickening crack. She aimed an uppercut at his stomach. Then she put two fingers on both sides of her head and did an up elbow strike to his chin with her right elbow and a side elbow strike to his right jaw. Then she slipped behind and gave him a rear end choke, he started gagging.

But then he slid his fingers between her forearms and pulled and after he loosened it alittle bit he tossed her over shoulder pressing his forearm into her throat and pinning her legs and one arm with his leg and pinning her arm with his free one.

She started shaking, then she floated upwards with him still on top of her. He flew off toward the ground nearly breaking his neck. She was raised into the air. For a second her eyes flashed red before her body twisted sharply and their was a sickening crack before she collaspsed to the ground spitting blood.

She rolled over before disappearing in a flash of light.

An on looking camper and her five year old sister were watching and upon seeing Sarah get twisted and spit blood the girl covered her little sisters eyes and whispered, "That's a bit too gruesome for you."

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be better. But I like this one so that's all that counts. It's a bit of a filler for what was going on at camp and what happened to Sarah. As you can see, she's possessed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey every body, sorry for the wait. **

**Project Alpha AAA: disclaimer: Same as always, I'm not repeating it**

* * *

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

I sat in the car hands between my thighs trying to warm them up. We were looking for Aeolous in his castle. And outside was super cold. Why he couldn't have it sunny outside and freezing inside? Oh, I see, always inside, can't have it freezing. Well that's not cool.

"C-c-can't w-we sta-stay i-in th-th-th-th-th-th-the c-c-c-c-c-c-car-car-car-car-car-?" I asked stuttering.

"Yea-yea-yea-yea-yeah,p-p-p-p-p-pl-pl-pl-ple-plea-pleas-s-s-s-sssssseeeee?" Cj asked also stuttering.

James snickered and Cj turned on him, "Just be-be-because your c-cabin is below ze-zero degrees, doesn't mean you h-have to rub it in."

James grinned and hugged her she stopped shivering. Oh that's right. Grandson of Apollo and all.

Sophia was all warmed up because she was sitting their practically sucking off Greg's face.

Uncle Percy said, "We all have to be there. We all have different views of things. We all need to be here to hear what he has to say."

"Where is here might I ask." Her dad shrugged and I giggled. He was goofy.

* * *

We entered the palace and if I said it wasn't special, I would be lying. This place was off the hook. Their were wind patterns on the wall, and every so often It would change with the weather and when the weather changed the pictures moved. It's spring over here. Oh no one mentioned that? Well yeah it's spring down here so it's really windy. So everytime the weather changed a wind would blow in on the pictures push them away and would be followed by a new picture.

This particular picture brought in rain which meant-

"Are you kidding me?" Tanya shrieked guesturing to her ruined hair it was all poofy. Cj snickered. Tanya stomped over to her. "What's so funny?" Tanya snapped at her. I'll admit, it was a funny sight. CJ was a good head taller than her.

Cj raised an eyebrow at her, "For one thing, you."

Tanya raised her arms and Cj balled her fist. Halle got between them. "ok you two. Cj don't provoke Tanya. Tanya don't let CJ provoke you."

Tanya glared at Halle, Halle shot a warning look at Cj and Cj smirked at Tanya.

"Well, well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure of the savior of olympus and his ... feminine companion in my humble home."

Uncle Percy was about to answer when the door shot open and Grover clomped in with a stumbling Juniper.

"Sorry we're late Percy. We came as soon as we could."

Aeolus sat back in his throne smiling. "Ah, now that we're all here what would you like to ask me?"

Everyone stayed silent before Uncle Grover spoke,

"Do you know anything about the attacks on camp half-blood?"

Uncle Percy stared, "You've been doing your home work."

Uncle Grover grinned, "I wanted to be up to date and be able to help in any way I could."

Aunt Annie gave Uncle Percy a questioning look and he said,

"I called Grover when we decided we would be headed west. I realized he was part of the family. He was in every single one of my quest. And I this one shouldn't be any different."

It was a happy moment. To bad Cj can never keep her mouth shut, "Yeah yeah, every one kiss make up. Welcome to the family uncle Grover can we please get on with the quest already?"

"Impulsive little girl isn't she?" Uncle Grover mumbled to Percy to which James responded, "You have no idea."

Cj glared at him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She glared and shrugged it off. He grinned.

"Do you or do you not have anything to do with the attacks? If you do we'll have to ask you to step down from your throne and wait for your punishment. If it is one of your son's we'll have to turn them in." Aunt Juniper demanded with an air of authority.

"I'll tell you this much. I have nothing to do with the attacks. Figure out who the wind god of the eastern domain is."

Then he dissapeared. "So who is the eastern god?" My dad asked.

"Eurus." Uncle Grover answered, "I've had a few run in's with him, asking him to change course's and such."

"Eros?" James exclaimed, "I thought he was the god of love and Aphrodite's baby. Cupid."

"Not Eros dimwit. _Eurus. _The god of the eastern wind." Cj snapped.

"Oooohhhh. That makes more sense. See Cj. I knew you'd come in handy one day."

Cj raised her shirt sleeves marching over to James.

"Listen here you-"

"Ok that's enough." Aunt Annie exclaimed running between a smirking James and a steaming Cj.

Cj turned from him and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She bit her cheek trying to keep a grin off her face. Her cheeks were pink. I swear they've been dating for about 6 months and she still blushes when he's around.

"So, I guess we're going back to NY?" Juniper asked.

Everyone chuckled, "How'd you guys get here?" Cj asked.

"We rode." Grover answered.

I hadn't noticed before but we were parked beside a beach.

"My Wave Runner!" Halle Exclaimed.

"My motor cycle!" Cj called.

"My car!" Shrieked Sophia. Everyone turned to her, "What?" she asked, "I didn't want to let the ball drop."

Everyone rolled their but chuckled none the less.

Cj picked up the helmet kicked the stand off her motor cycle then started the engine waited. Halle started the engine too.

We all piled in the car John finally sitting next to me. Cj left first turning right. We went left next. And Halle going off on her own in the water.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ere just as Erecatching before it hit the ground and**

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey every body, don't worry there's more to it. I mean what kind of author would I be to leave ya'll hanging like that? And they haven't even gotten **

**Project Alpha AAA: disclaimer: Same as always, I'm not repeating it**

* * *

Halle's P.O.V.

"So, back in L.A." Cj stated.

"We're not in L.A. we're in NY. Duh." Sophia corrected.

Cj rolled her eyes, "I know that. Genius. It's a metaphor."

"How?" mom asked incredilous.

"I'm comparing being in NY like being in LA. Duh." Cj said as if it were obvious.

Momma glared at her. As we approached camp half-blood it started getting windy.

I coughed, "Is it getting hard for any one else to breath?" I asked spluttering. I felt myself fly off my feet.

"Halle." Cj exclaimed grabbing my arm. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and I grabbed her left arm with both hands. But even with her we would _both_ get swept away.

Elizabeth grabbed Cj and Sophia grabbed Elizabeth. Going so far and so forth ending with Grover grabbing my dad and handing on to Juniper, in tree form.

Yet even with all of us trying to hang on the wind got stronger and pulled us all, even Juniper. Roots and all so I guess that's good. Then, the wind swallowed us and I blacked out.

* * *

I groaned and sat up but instantly regretted it for there in front of us, stood Erues or whatever his name was.

I scrambled back resulting in bumping into Cj who was dusting herself off and causing her to tumble on top of Elizabeth who was just gaining consiousnous. She groaned and slupped back down obviously done with trying to get up.

"Your the god who's trying to kill all of us?" Cj asked him.

"No I'm not trying to kill you. Just injure."

"Why?" dad exclaimed.

"It's my job!"

"I thought you were the wind god!" dad explained.

"Percy, honey. He means someone's paying him to do this." mom corrected him

"Oh." dad comprehended.

"That is sad." Uncle Nico said shaking his head.

"You were thinking it too." dad snapped back and Uncle Nico grinned.

"OK, who hired you?" momma asked.

"Ahh but that's the secret isn't it?" he asked her. Aunt Thalia made a move but Uncle Nico held her back.

"All we need to know is why." CJ said in a dangerously calm voice.

"The romans are dangerous people. They will come when the time comes. And then, just like last time. Greeks. Will. Fall."

"Says you." CJ snarled.

"Heads up." the god said tossing a coin to us.

Elizabeth lunged forward just as the god dissapeared. Cj glared into the sky.

I took a look at the coin. It was a gold drachma.

"Well, looks like we have an audience with Iris." Cj said.

* * *

**I know short chapter next one in maybe, 2 days**


	24. Chapter 24

**Project Alpha BBB: Sorry for the long update school started and I can't use my computer on the weekdays unless I do me chores, play piano, and do homework.**

**Project Alpha AAA: disclaimer: Same as always, I'm not repeating it**

* * *

Iris's P.O.V.

I stared at the them. They had come here seeking assistance in injuries. I paused. I was a strictly non- violence goddess. Was I really going to tell them who had sent the last few Iris messaging just so they could beat some one up? I don't think so. On the other hand, it was only 1 intsy weensy idiot person that would be hurt and if I didn't tell them it would be countless. So this is my desicion. I looked at them. The youngest Jackson child had big grey eyes like her momma that was filled with curiosity. Curious as to if I'd help them.

Looking at them they reminded me of my little Fleecy. I sighed then nodded.

"Yes!" the older girl exclaimed pumping her fist into the air. She wrapped an arm around the girl grinning.

"Thank you Iris. Now, what can you tell me?" Annabeth asked. I rubbed my eye. "Well ... It was definatley a girl ... unless it was a boy. Well she had brownish- blondish hair-"

"How does someone have blondish brownish hair?!" the black haired girl exclaimed. I glared at her and she shrugged as if asking her to prove her wrong.

"Brownish Blondish hair. Rosy cheeks, and looked distincly like a strawberry."

Then she started nodding, "Now it makes sense." she agrees. Everyone stared at her baffled. "It's Sarah. Duh." she rolled her eyes. Everyone stared at her. And she nodded as if they were all dumb.

"She was calling ... Eurus ... she was telling him she had a new assignement out. Take out the grandchildren of the big three. She said they were orders from Hyperion?"

Percy choked. "What?" he exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" Grover asked.

"I'll tell you what happened." said a voice.

"Sarah." the black haired girl snarled.

"My name is Cj!" she screamed at me making a hand guesture as if she wanted to strangle me. I gave her a warning glance and she glared at me arms crossed.

"Ahem, back to me. I was taking a leisurly stroll through the manhattan park."

'Leisurly?' Cj mouthed to the boy I assumed was her boyfriend, he shrugged.

"And I heard this peculiar sound."

"Was it you talking?" Cj asked her. Sarah growled.

"No. It was a maple tree talking. He was demanding release. And like the good person I am-"

Cj snorted, "I chopped down the tree releasing him."

Cj cringed, "Aren't you gonna say 'You little- I'm gonna kill."

She asked Cj. Cj smiled, "Nope, because they will do it before me."

She pointed to Grover and Juniper and they were boiling mad.

Grover was bright red at the fact that she destroyed something that was part of nature and Junipre was steaming because she chopped down a tree.

"Well, any who. I cut him out and he promised revenge. So, I agreed to work for him ... if ... he cut me into the deal. And that's how it happened."

Cj growled, "You little- Now, I'm going to kill you. Just you wait."

n"Ah now that's the Cj I know and hate. Well I'll be off. Toodle loo." she giggled and ran a hand threw the screen.

"I'm gonna kill that-" Cj sung.

"Ok. So we know that Sarah is working for Hyperion. Sooo... what now?" Percy asked.

Every one turned to him, an dhe rolled his eyes, "I know I know."

"But the rest of the prophecy... what does it mean?

_They will split so they don't meet a dead end but join again before they descend._

_Their half blood powers they must join and seek the goddess with the gold coin._

_To find the god who has turned and see the pillers that were burned._

"

"Ok. So the gold coined goddess was Iris. What about the pillers that were burned?" Cj asked

"The pillers that were burned were the Atlantis pillers, because Poseidon was upset that they had chosen Athena over him

**(a/n I can't remeber if that's true. I know I've read that somewhere though. Just please don't try looking on the internet to see if the Atlantis pillers were burned)**

so he burned it since he couldn't flood it." I said to them.

Cj thanked me and as they rturned to leave I remebered something, "Oh, you need this Atlantis drachma to get into the city of atlantis. I know, that's some amazing originality.


	25. Chapter 25

**Project Alpha BBB: Sorry for the long update school started and I can't use my computer on the weekdays unless I do me chores, play piano, and do homework.**

**Project Alpha AAA: disclaimer: Same as always, I'm not repeating it**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

We're going to Atlantis. As in the lost city. I mean, has any one even figured out where Atlantis is? When I asked Annabeth she just glared at me. "I say Atlantis is in the Pacific." Cj exclaimed. "I say it's in the Atlantic." James said back.

She glared at him and said, "Why?"

"Because. Atlantis. Atlantic. Duh." James answered.

"I say it's in the pacific _because _I don't think anything is as simple as it being in the Atlantic ocean." **(a/n I don't think scientist have found the lost city of Atlantis, but some think they found in the Atlantic. I don't think they have because I have a hunch it's in the Pacific, but don't go telling your parents 'Hey project alpha said scientist found the lost city of atlantis. But she doesn't think so, she says it's in the Pacific.' No I don't think, it's a hunch as in I could be wrong, I just dont think it's as simple as that)**

"Why can't anything be simple with you?" James whined.

"Because Cj hates simple things." Elizabeth saids chuckling.

"Like Annabeth." I piped up grinning when she glared at me.

"Let's just go." she growled.

"What about the rest of us? We can't swim in the ocean or hold our breath for that long." Nico said.

I snapped my fingers. That was a good point, I turned to look at Annabeth hoping she would have a plan. She smirked at me. "I designed water proof suits. So we can breathe under water and go any pressure beyond what we normally could. And it keeps our body temptature in so if it's cold we'll be warm if it warm we'll be cool"

Cj turned to James, "Not so simple is it?" she asked and in turn he rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

Sophia's P.O.V.

We got ready for the dive. With Cj still grumbling about the lost city of Atlantis being in the Pacific. I bet even if we did find it here she would say it wasn't Atlantis. And Greg of course looking as hot as always.

Cj gave a slight shudder, "Can you like, control your thoughts?" she asked me. I glared at her, "You shouldn't be reading my mind." I said. "I wasn't you just happened to send it out to me." she snapped back. I shrugged but their was one thing nagging in the back of my mind.

"Cj. Will you actually kill Sarah?" I asked her. She gave a shrug, "If I have to."

"Do you really believe that she just means to injure us? If she does then it would be cruel to kill her cold blooded."

Cj glared at me, her eyes showed nothing but cold fury, I took a step back, "Of course she means to kill us. I mean did you not hear her? I bet she's killed at least half the kids at camp. 10 little demigods and their parents aren't going to make a big difference. Euros, meant to injure, not kill. Not Sarah. Besides, even if I do kill her I have a hunch that this war would still be continuing if she's working for who I think she is."

I stared at her shocked by her sharp words. She shook her head and stared at the water, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just upset we're here instead of the Pacific."

"Cj. I bet you we will find Atlantis here. Even if you don't think so and say that it's not Atlantis, I bet we will find it since dad's with us."

She stared ahead before leaning backward in the boat and falling into the water below. She was wearing her jumpsuit she got for christmas and she added 'wings' saying it would be cool to fly. Right now she doesn't have them out since it would just make her float up.

I gave a shrug when I saw Halle looking at me curiously then we both leaned backwards in the water at the same time and I felt the water engulf me.

I looked around for Cj, she was already far ahead of everyone else. She paused waiting.

Daddy caught up with her. We were all caught up 2 minutes later and we proceeded. As we traveled deeper into the ocean it got darker and heavier.

As we swam I thought I felt something staring at me. I turned but saw nothing. I swam alittle faster trying to keep up with the group. I felt something wrap around my waiste.

"That's hurts." I mumbled, "Stop bothering me Cj." I said.

"Umm, that's not me." Cj's voice said, ahead of me. I slowly turned, staring into the 20 eyes of the Kraken.

I screamed and CJ lunged at it with her dagger cutting off it's arm.

She pulled me away as the Kraken's arm started growing back. I turned to look at her, suprised she took on the Kraken alone. Her face was abash and she was staring at the Kraken in horror.

Our parents swam forward. The Kraken trying to wound it's 12 arms around them. It's massive mouth opened trying to eat our parents with it's massive teeth.

"Go. Go!" My dad exclaimed trying to fight the tentacle off his neck.

We swam away dragging a screaming Cj. Leaving our parents to fend for themselves while we searched for the lost city of Atlantis.

* * *

**So sorry for the long update seriously, I'll try to go faster, but no promsises.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Project Alpha BBB: Sorry for the long update. Enjoy. Please read and REVIEW. I really need some of those. Sorry for the long wait I'm trying to make every thing at least 1000 words. And I'm just not that inspired anymore for this story.**

**Project Alpha AAA: disclaimer: Same as always, I'm not repeating it**

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

When we were far enough every one lets go of me, I'm pretty sure my eyes are blood shot red, and puffy. I grasped my hair and pulled, "Oh my shut, of my shut." I 'cursed'.

"Shut?" James asked me slight ton e of mock in his voice.

"I don't curse." I snapped at him. He adressed the others.

"Ok, we need to get to Atlantis ... any ideas?" he asked.

"Right-"

"Left-"

Sophia, and Halle said at the same time. I rolled my eyes at James and saw him doing the same.

"Ok. Rephrase. Who can lead the way to Atlantis?" James asked.

David crossed his arms, "Who made you the boss." he questioned.

James glared at him as I stifled a laugh, "Ok," James said in a suprisingly calm voice, "You can lead." he guestured forward and David stared for a second before lowering his arms and saying, "Nevermind. You can lead."

I snorted and covered my mouth trying to hide my smile. James turned to me and glared. I giggled behind my concealed mouth and he glared at me even more.

Soon the others joined in, "Why are you all laughing?" David asked grumpily.

everyone shrugged, "Have you ever heard the phrase: Laughing is contagious?" Sophia asked as I gasped for breath leaning against James's shoulder and clutching my stomach.

James and David shook their heads, "Well good." Sophia wheezed, "I made it up... I think."

James put his hands on either side of his face and shook his head as if trying to get the sleepiness from his system.

"Let's just go in the direction we've been heading in for the past couple of hours." He mumbled.

"Umm... James, it's only been... 15 minutes." I said looking at my watch. He groaned making a face, "I didn't think swimming was so hard." he exclamied throwing his hands into the air.

I snickered, "Welcome to my world." I said grinning.

James rolled his eyes at me, "What world?" he asked grinning as he ducked under my swinging arm. He swam away grinning. Every one followed suit with me brining up the rear.

"Ok, so let's go over this plan one more time. Who remebers the prophecy?" James asked. I raised my hand and James rolled his eyes mumbling, "Of course she does. Go ahead." he said louder.

"I am about this close to biting your head off." I snarled making a guesture with my fingers. He stuck his tongue out at me grinning.

"Just recite the dang prophecy." Greg said to me.

I took a deep breath then recited everything frim my head:

**(a/n Just go to chapter 18)**

"Ok, The 'eldest gods and bravest family' bid was oviously a crack at us. 'Will travel west against all odds' we did that. Will split so they don't see a dead end. Dead end meaning..."

"Death!" I exclaim snapping my fingers, "Death from the kraken. If our parents had made us go on, and you people drag me away."

James rolled his eyes, "What ev." He growled, "Ok, next 'meet again before they descend', haven't gotten to that part yet. We already met with the goddess and the gold coin, but how did we join powers to do that?"

"Well, to get their we had to... I don't know." I said, for once at a loss for words.

"Well, James and Greg and David had to shadow travel to get us over to her area-" Sophia stopped shaking her head, "I got nothing." she mumbled dejectedly.

"Me neither." James said. There were dejected mumbles of no's and me neithers. We all sat still for a while thinking about our own problems.

"How did we even get into this mess in the first place?" James asked quietly.

"I don't know. I guess this has to go with our heritage and ancestry." Sophia said.

* * *

We swam a few more paces before James being the idiot he is crashed into something. Something swam forward ahead of us. We paused.

It swam forward, and everyone froze Me, Halle, and Sophia swam to the front while James, Greg, and John gaurded the sides leaving David in the middle.

The figure multiplied turning into two, then 4 then 8.

I pushed a wave to them but the leader blocked. I growled in fustration and nearly sent another wave when I noticed who it actually was. "Daddy?" I excaimed.

Sophia glanced up, "Are you sure. Can you see."

"Hey" I said in a warning tone, "I'm wearing contacts." yes, I wear contacts. My mom wanted me to, I was preferably happy w/ glasses. But what the mom wants the mom gets.

They swam to us.

"We did it!" daddy said breathlessly.

Every one was too shocked do anything as I parents enveloped us in hugs.

"What happened?" I asked finally.

"Well, we had to use our powers and join them together. I was able to trap it in a box of water. Annabeth manipulated it's head, Nico and Tommy distracted it, you know being sons of Hades and all. Rachel blinded it. Theodore tied it's tentacles together, and smashed it with his hammer, and Thalia and Aurora electricuted it. So I don't think he should be bothering us anymore. Besides... look at where we are."

We glanced up.

"The lost city of Atlantis." Sophia hissed.

"This is so not cool." I grumbled.

Daddy swam forward holding his palm out.

The atlantis coin shimmered. I closed my eyes trying not to be blinded.

The light died down and I blinked suddenly, "Do you think this is how batman feels whenever he fights firefly?" I asked no one in particular. They just stared at me shaking their heads and swam into the darkness.

"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Come and swim with me. **(a/nI don't even know if that's how it goes. Don't judge me.)**

"Shut up!" everyone screamed at me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Project Alpha BBB: Aint got nothing to say. I'll admit my disclaimer...**

* * *

Halle's P.O.V.

Atlantis is beautiful. Although everything is ruined I could really see through it and to all the color it once had. At one point I turned and thought I saw a face staring at me. It disappeared abruptly. I was very uncomfortble and squished next to Cj. She kept glancing around uneasily also which led me to believe she was uneasy too.

When I grabbed her hand she shrieked causing every one to turn to her then shake their head. We swam to keep up trying not to stay in the back.

We got to an alter and dad swam up to it rubbing off the dust collected on it. "Here lies Amphitrite. Died during the plague and fire set to Atlantis by Poseidon."

Daddy looked up at us, "Yes." said a voice that made my skin crawl.

"My mother was killed by your father." the man said, his skin was green, "When Atlantis was burned down."

"You know, that still strikes me as peachy. How do you burn a colony or whatever you call this in the water? I mean, doesn't water over power fire? Like it's, FIRE-WATER-SNOW and back to fire. Wait... no, it's WATER-FIRE-SNOW then back to fire. Yeah I think that's how it goes." Cj said tapping her chin.

"Where did you learjn that?" My mom asked incrediously.

"Club penguin. Duh." Cj said as if it were obvious, "I just can't rember the exact sequence." she shook her head, "But that's beside the point, there's gallons of water here, how does one just burn all that down?" Cj asked.

Triton looked about ready to explode at her-

"Insolence child!" Triton shrieked. It startled her so much she jumped a mile in the air and squealed, eyes wide she swallowed hard.

"We don't live in with water we live in air, it was a spell. And with oxygen since he couldn't flood the place he burned it down!" Triton suddenly looked old and he slumped over in sorrow.

My dad walked over to him, "Hey man, listen-"

Triton bat his hands off and glared, "He burned it and I will get-"

"Yea, yea, revenge, heard it all before. So, if your dad's Poseidon... would that make you my uncle? That is wack!" Cj exclaimed.

Triton narrowed his eyes and walked up to her, "Listen up little girl-"

"Woah. Um... I need my persnal space man. And you need to back up off me." Cj glowered at him till James took her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't worry child, soon you will know how bad your grand father really is."

Cj stuck her tongue out and spit in his face. Triton reared back his arm raised. Daddy caught just in time, "Triton, please don't hit my child, Cj. Stop being Cj."

"You want me to change?" Cj asked feigning suprise, she abruptly paused when mom hit her in the back of the head.

"Oww." Cj grumbled rubbing it but stayed quiet none the less.

"Triton, what was the plague?" Mommy asked.

Triton sneered at her (I refuse to call him Uncle), "I'm suprised a woman as smart as you doesn't know." Dad twisted his arm, "Ow ow ow ok ok, The Plague was a disease that washed through here to get rid of most of the Merpeople before Poseidon destroyed the rest. Am done now?" Triton grumbled trynig to break free of dad's strong grip.

"So technically most the merpeople were dead before Atlantis burned? Right? Then how did your mother die of both?" Aunt Thalia asked.

Triton sighed sounding annoyed **(a/n when I'm writing this, for some reason I'm thinking of Loki)**

"Because she was on the verge of death from plague when the fire hit so she was slowly dying when every thing burned thanks to your _father_." Triton snarled.

"Our." Daddy chimed in.

Cj rubbed her chin, "Hmmm, something just doesn't add up." she murmered.

"And what dear girl, is that?" Triton sneered.

"How come your still here then?" she asked. His glared faltered, only for a ssecond but that was enough for Cj. She'd seen it.

"You were taking care of your mother while she had plague." Cj guessed, "And something happened... you did something. They placed a revolt against you. Disowned you." Cj guessed again, "You left swearing you'd never return, but when you saw when the fire and you came back. But, not only that but you knew Poseidon would take revenge. So you spread oil to help. Fuel it. And when you came back to see your mother and make her proud, she was dead. Ha ha. Sucka. That's what happens when you make a deal with the devil- no offense Hades your awsome."

The water churned, "You too Poseidon." Thunder rumbled, "I don't like you Zeus." Cj said. Lightning cracked across the sky and mom hit Cj in the same place as before, "Knock it off Cj. But Triton, is this true? Is eveything burned?" She asked.

Triton looked murderous but nodded, "The twin pillars of Hercules and Atlas, still stand, but are badly burned.."

"Lead us to them." Dad growled.

"In your dreams." Triton growled.

My dad pulled out his sword and held it to his neck. Triton glared and gulped, "Fine." he growled.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. REALLY.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Project Alpha BBB: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o sorry for the long update. This is a gift. I wasn't planning on updating this week but I couldn't remember the last time I updated so I am writing this. I kinda have writer's block (I think) and I'm sorry if I'm making this go by too fast for some readers, but I don't know how to slow it down.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I can't help but think about what Triton said. Amphitrite died? As in, Poseidon killed her? She was 'supposeedly' immortal. But I guess an immortal who over rules another immortal can kill them? You know what? I'm just confusing myself I gotta slow down.

"Ok so, lets lay out everything that's going on." I suggest trying so I can figure out what's going on.

"..."

Every one looked at me expectactly and I raised an eyebrow,

"Hey, I got the ball rolling you gotta help me out."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "There's a traitor among the gods who was targeting grandchildren of the big three."

"That was Eurus." Cj stated, "Then he told us that Greeks will fall."

"We found out that it has something to do with Hyperion." Elizabeth included.

"And Sarah." James added,

"and that wind god thinks Greek'll fall to Romans." Said Sophia.

Cj scoffed, "Don't believe that bull jive." She mumbled, "It's just some crap to... Do some thing or the other." She gave a shrug when we all looked at her.

"Awkward." I hummed. Nico rolled his eyes, "I wanted to say that." he pouted.

"But I said it first." I said grinning. "knock it off." Annabeth growled.

"Yes mom." Nico said grinning like an idiot.

"Um, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Triton's getting away." Cj piped up watching the figure of Triton it dying in vain to swim away.

Thalia pointed her finger at him and suddenly his body shook. He slumped froward sinking down and I swam forward to catch him.

He flailed around trying to escpae my grip. I rolled my eyes.

"So which one of you is stronger? The son of Poseidon and a mortal or Poseidon and a dead goddess?" Cj asked and James rolled his eyes at her.

"A mortal.

"A _goddess._"

Triton and I said at the same time. He took the death off of goddess and glared at me.

"Right there." Triton said pointing something tall sticking out of the ground. The ground underneath it was charred.

"What is this?" Cj exclaimed.

"I'm suprised someone as smart as you couldn't figure this out." James said dully, grinning and sticking his tongue out as he ducked under her out stretched arm before getting a jet full of water.

Cj smiled at him innocently. "Witch." he grumbled.

"moron"

"Cretin"

"Nitwit."

"That's enough." Annabeth said sharply. James and Cj glared at each other.

"What are yo guys? Five?!" Annabeth questioned.

"He started it." Cj grumbled.

"You called me a Cretin!" Cj exclaime suddenly looking up.

"You called me a moron and a nitwit." James answered back.

"Yeah, but at least I said something that's true and you've heard before." Cj answeered back.

James's jaw dropped, "Ninny." he grumbled.

Cj's jaw clenched and she took in a breath.

"GUYS! PLEASE." Annabeth screamed they both looked at their feet.

"Sorry." They murmered at the same time.

"This you fools, is the burnt twin pillars of Atlantis. Duh."

"Oh." Annabeth murmered, "It's beatuiful."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this show on the rode!" Nico exclaims before me.

I glare at him and he grins.

Suddenly the pillars began to shake.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. REALLY. Please review, sorry for making it short, but I wanted to leave it off there. And sorry for updating so late.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Project Alpha BBB: Another update! President elections today, Who're y'all voting for?**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

Cj opened her mouth, "Cj, don't even start." Annabeth said.

Cj closed her mouth with a sad glance downwards, her bottom lip turned in an upward pout.

"Get me out of here!" Triton screamed. Swimming as fast as he could away from the temple.

"Ha ha ha." A deep voice boomed causing everything to shake again.

We glanced around uneasily at each other.

"Who are you?" Cj asked. I could see the cogs turning in Annabeth's brain.

She looked at me her eyes wide.

"I think your parents know. Especially your dad, after all, I destroyed half his fathers palace in the great, Titan War."

"You mean, the great battle where you guys lost? Why aren't you in tarturus and where's your brother Kronos?" I asked sourly.

Oceanus growled, "No matter. My brother Kronos knows we have no fear over him so now he settles for being annoying. Him and his questions, 'You couldn't beat the god of the sea? I thought you were the all mighty Oceanus. Oh Hyperion, beat by a satyr, blah blah blah blah blah. Titans, it was good get away from him."

"So, you come to offer your assistance?" Cj asked hopefully.

Oceanus laughed once again, rumbling the ground once more, "Not today pretty one."

Tanya coughed, "Ahem, I'm the pretty one."

"Oh your so modest." Cj said her voice rasping and she shot a wave of water at her.

Tanya screamed, "My hair!" she gave a cry and swam at Cj trying to punch her. Cj was much faster not to mention in her element (litarally) and kept side stepping.

"Tell this girl she needs to back down before she gets hurt." Cj said glaring at Tanya.

"You may want to focus. I think I have something that might apeal to you." An image appeared of a girl with strawberry blond hair and hazel nut eyes.

Tanya howled but Sophia hushed her swimming forward. "Ashley?" she whispered and Cj froze letting Tanya get a punch to her jaw.

There was a thump and we turned to see Tanya with a bleeding nose, Cj had her in a rear naked choke.

"Hey hey hey hey hey." James exclaimed swimming to her and yanking on her arm trying to get her to release Tanya but only succeeded in making it tighter,

"We, don't, put, our, friends, in, a, rear, naked, choke. How old are you five?" he asked. she released Tanya, wrinkling her nose.

"She started it." she glared at Tanya and bit down.

Tanya swam to her parents sticking out her tongue.

"That's it-" Cj exclaimed,

"HEY. Where'd Sophie go?" Halle exclaimed.

We all looked around, "There she is!" Cj screamed.

Sophia was swimming to the temple.

"Sophia Amphitrite Jackson! You get your butt over here NOW!" Annabeth screamed.

I rubbed my ear, wincing.

"The great Percy Jackson can't even handle his wife screaming in his ear... how sad." Nico said leaning on Thalia.

Annabeth turned to him with a murderous look, he screamed and hid behind Thalia.

"Is it safe?" he asked Thalia, she shook her head at him. "Wimp." she muttered.

"Well, there goes Halle and Cj." James said with a shrug.

We turned to see them catching up to Sopiha who had already dissapeared inside the temple.

"YOU GIRLS ARE GROUNDED WHEN WE GET HOME!" Annabeth shrieked.

"You... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, 9-"

"14?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, 14 stay here, and I'll find the girls." I say.

"I don't think so." Annabeth says, "They're my daughters too. And I'm alot smarter than you so you stay put and I'll find them."

she kisses my cheek and swims away. I stare open mouthed.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"Dude, you just got owned." Nico says.

I punch him in the arm as we all wait.

* * *

**Ok,** **this this was just kinda a fun chpater, and I apologize for making you wait so long for this. But, it's gets better I hope... So, would this be like, a filler chapter? Or no. Please don't flame me cuz this wasn't like my other chpater and it was short. And personally I like this chapter, so that's retty much all that counts.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Project Alpha BBB: You know, I realize I was days behind for the president election questions? So what's this chapter bout? Merry Christmas eve's eve. I'll try and update on Christmas too! Yippee!**

* * *

Sophia's P.O.V.

I was so mad. At Cj, at Oceanus, at every one! Ashley used to be my bestfriend before she disappeared. Cj went on a wild goose chase trying to find clues as to who or what took Ashley (she had been into Sherlock Holmes then... she still is now. Stupid Cj trying to waltz around with a pipe in her mouth. Talk about unhealthy), eventually after days of searching she said someone said they saw Ashley with a man and Cj found her body not intact. So, there was a funeral, but I shoud have known better than to trust Cj, damn child didn't let nobody see the damn body.

"How did he get Ashley. Cj, I thought you told me she was killed." I growled at her as we swam through the temple.

"Well," she stretched, "I may have told a white lie." she said.

"White lie!?" I shriek, "You told me my best friend was dead!"

"Well, you were so depressed when I came back every night without her that I decided that you needed to move one. It's not like I was gonna find her anyways." She grumbled out.

We heard a voice and hid behind a pillar. I lifted my head from behind the pillar and saw what looked like a throne room, a Typhoon was spinning in the middle **(a/n did I get that right or should I stick to Hurricanes and Tornado's? Lol ;). No but seriously is that right...) **...

Wait forget what I said about a Typhoon, that's like a Tsunami. Wait... **(a/n Hold up give me time to look this up... ok forget it. Tornado)**

"Tornado." Cj whispered. "How do you know?" I asked.

She glanced at me, "How do I know?!" she questioned/ exclaimed, "I'm looking at it child!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhh," came a new voice, "Kepep your voices down." Elizabeth hissed.

"Elizabeth, how'd you get here?" Cj questioned looking around.

"I snuck out." She whispered proudly.

"You girls are grounded till you die when we get back home. Elizabeth, how'd you get here?" she asked.

"Shadow traveling." Elizabeth grumbled.

"Ha ha, there goes your super secret escape." Cj jabbed, "Won't they notice anyways?" she asked.

"No, they won't notice till I get back. Dad was busy arguing with Uncle Percy about if he got owned or not." Elizabeth paused and mom took the time to say,

"Don't worry, he did."

* * *

No on'e P.O.V.

"Elizabeth's missing!" Nico wailed jumping around, "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, I've never lost a child before. Unless you count the time she wandered off in the grocery store, or when she left my side in the airport, or wjen-"

"Nico, we get it. You lost Elizabeth a whole bunch of times." Percy said calmly, "We can't all be as perfect as me." he tossed his head and grinned at nothing.

"Don't just stand there Nico... or swim rather, go get her!" Thalia shrieked.

"How?" he asked.

"The same way she did doodfus! Shadow travel!" she said hitting him in the back of the head, "And you," she said turning to Percy, "Can't you like, dissolve yourself in the water? Or something close to that?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well, don't you think now would be a great time to try it out?" she questioned, irritation evident in her voice.

"Oh right." Percy exclaimed shutting his eyes and squeezng them, his body started to slowly dissolve, he opened his eyes and stared at his bodyless self.

He looked up and grinned at Nico, "I'll beat you!" he exclaimed.

"No you won't" Nico exclaimed as his body was cast into a shadow, "Not before I beat you." he grinned and they disapeared, (_completely_) at the same time.

* * *

Cj's P.O.V.

We kinda snuck around looking for the dungeon when eventually, we found it, **(a/n I'm sorry. But this story is going alittle to slow for me, say I if you agree. I)**, "Ashley?" Sophia called.

"You honestly think she's gonna answer?" Asked a new new voice. **(a/n there should be two news btw)**

"Daddy, Uncle Nico what're you doing here?"

"Ha ha, she said my name first, so she saw me first, so I got here first. The bigger question is what are you guys doing here?" he shot back after his little self praise or what ever.

"Were going to rescue Ashley!" Sophia exclaimed jumping up excitedly.

Dad had a puzzled look on his face, "I thought Ahsley was dead." he said.

Sophia glared at me, "Some body lied."

I groaned, "Ugh, Sophia, get over it already. So I told a white lie, big deal. I've told bigger lies in my day." I exclaim to her exasperatedly. That apparently was not the right thing to say cuz she glared at me and swam away.

I roll my eyes, "Kids."

"Guys?!" A voice called from inside one of the cells, Elizabeth groaned and looked on the verge of tears. I knew how she felt, we both _hated _Ashley and she us. She was one of the most known girls in schools, kinda like me but her reputation was softer. Capt. of the Cheer, hottest BF, prettiest GF (Sophia), blonde hair, big blue eyes, and of course, the 'normalist' girl in the history of our boring normality. I on the other hand was known as the freak and/or weirdo or the 'freaky-weirdo' (a title that I hold dearly, by the way **(a/n I take pride in being, different.)**) And she was already trying to ruin my rep, if I wanted my rep. ruined I sure would'nt ask her for help.

Any ways, we opened the door (after many prying, rusting, melting, locking, cursing, and profanity exchanges) and Ashley stumbles out, of course, with the help of Sophia and Halle. "Mrs. and Mr. Jackson, it's so great to see you again." she exclaims.

I glare at her and crossed my arms, "Yeah right." I growl to Elizabeth who's nose is wrinkled and she chuckles, Ashley sends a glare at us, "And of course, Elizabeth and _Cole_." she sneered. Everyone knew we didn't like her and her us so I didn't really try to hide my discontempt,

"You know," I say to her as calmly as I can which causes everyone to tense up involuntary, or maybe it was voluntary, but that doesn't matter now, "Your not really in a postion to insult me and make it out without," I looked her up and down in distgust, "ending up worse than you already do."

She opened her mouth to say something but I balled up my fist in warning and she closed her mouth. We tip toed back to the main rom and got ready to pass it when a voice said, "Oh my gods, I'm bored out of my skull here." I stopped, "That was James."

"You mortals just need to wait til the last of our players get here."

"Which is when?" he asked.

"About now."

Something whipped around us. I felt my feet lift off the ground and after several seconds I fell on my butt. I stood up wincing.

"My booty!" I moan to myself trying to ignore the pain that came up everytime I walked.

There was a cry from within the cavern and i immediately turned weapon at hand.

There was a whimper behind me, Ashley is pale and shaking, I almost feel bad for her, _almost. _To bad she had it coming to her.

"Don't, don't I need a weapn?" she asks.

"Nope." I say popping my P.

"Doesn't anybody have an extra weapon I could use?" she cried trying to get closer to the middle.

Immediately everyone turns to me and I blink.

"Hey!" I exclaim horrifed.

"Cj," James says to me calmly, "You're pretty much the only person who has double weapons **(a/n she's the only one I can remeber giving double weapons to sorry)**"

"No, no way." I exclaim. I'm on the verge of tears, I;m a sensitive person ok? Gods. I pinch my lips together, "B-but." I whimper trying to find a valid excuse.

James's eyes search my face. Then he shrugs, "Ok, I'll just give her mine." James says shrugging, "No big deal."

I open my mouth but nothing comes out, and he walks over to her unclipping his stygion sword from his belt.

Ashley smiles seductively at him as he hands her his sword. I clench my fist. How can she fight if she coudln't even STAND for pete's sake a few minutes ago?

He walks back over to me and I keep my eyes down. "I know what you're doing." I mumble to him.

He raises and eyebrow at me, "Oh?" he asks, I nod. "You're trying to get me to give her my weapon by giving her yours cuz you know I know you'll be weaponless and most likely die if you do."

"Oh?" he asks again a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Did you come up with that yourself?" he asks, I nod, "You might stand a chance." I say to him.

"Nah," he says, "I know my girlfriend cares to much about me to take that chance."

"You don't think I can take them weaponless?" he asks me innocently, I raise my eyebrow up at him, "Yeah you're right I bet I can. I'll be lucky if I make it out with some mild injuries. You know, some cuts, bruises. Or better yet, lemme just drop dead now!" he looks at me pointedly and I try not to faulter in my stare but he is just to d*mn influencing, or maybe it's just me...

Finally he sees me relent and a grin breaks out on his face, "You sure no how to turn a girl" I growl walking past him. I walk over to Ashley and hand her my prized dagger. I swallow hard reluctantly letting go. I have James's sword in my hand and as I walk back he tilts his head to look at me as if he sees something that he didn't notice before, "What?" I growl staring back at him.

He takes his sword, "Nothing," he said stepping closer, "I'll tell you later." He's directly in front of me now and in my mind it's as if everything happens in slow motion. He leans down and in a fluid motion his mouth is on mine, **(a/n Can it get any slower?) **After what seems like to short a time we pull apart and I see some of the other girls doing the same with their boy firends. I feel like gagging. One boy, turns me into.. this. I swear he's getting the beating of his life if we make it out of this alive.

"Alright enough with the love fest. Let's just get on with this. Please die quickly so I don't have blood on my hands." Oceanus growled.

"Wait" My mom cried,

"What now!?" Oceanus cried, "I give you guys a pleasant family reunion, the least you could do is let me kill you with out a fight then let me get out of Triton's service."

"Your working for Triton?" My mom called, Oceanus grumbled in confirmation, "Then if we get Triton. Then you leave us alone?" she asked.

Oceanus make a contempt hum. The ground started shaking. This time I didn't think dora could help.

"Well done Ms. Chase. Or is it Jackson now?" he asked from abroad a huge giant which I could only guess as Typhon. I heard a whimper in my chest and felt something pressed against my side as the half god/ disowned green dude's army came out. They were mainly a bunch of armor wearing sea nymphs, with the occasion of the minotaur, manticore, Kampe, Empousa, and a few more. Scylla, Cherbods **(a/n spelled something like that)**.

The monster gave a cry and we charged... well I tried to, but something cut into my left hipbone all the way down to my left knee cap. I let out an agaonized scream then dropped. Ashley was standing above me with _my _dagger covered in _my _blood.

She raised the dagger getting ready to deliver the final blow when Sophia tackled her. My eyes widened as I tried to comprehend but with all the blood I was losing and I was seeing black spots. I felt like screaming, all the battle's I've been in, all the monsters I've fought, to be taken down by a mortal clown. I wanted to clal out to James.

But then he dropped to my side, I stared at him and tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. He kept looking around, and he would gently hush me. He tore off my pants leg and wrapped it around it. It held the blood flow and he did the same to my other jeans leg and wrapped it around again. He pulled me up, "Go help your sister. Come to Typhon as quick as you can. Halle has a plan." I nodded and tried to walk but ended up nearly falling flat on my face.

"Be careful." James moaned irritated, "Here." he fed me some Ambrosia and I felt my cut beginning to heal. My dad was by my side in an instant he untagnled all the bandages James put on then poured water onto my leg. He held his hand there for a few seconds and when he took it away, it was gone.

I grinned at him and ran to help Sophia. Her face was a bloody mess, and Ashley was looking no better. There was blood all over my knife, even on the hilt! I mean, who does that!? NOBODY! Sophia was slammed to the ground and I slammed into Ashley without thinking.

But then someone slammed into me, I groaned flipping the person off my back. I blinked in suprise, out of everything that had happened I forgot all about her then I immediately felt anger boil up into me as I was face-to-face with Sarah, Sarah Valdwin

* * *

**Project Alpha BBB: Eh, we all remeber her right? Right? I forgot* all about her, I just rembered so I was like, what the heck, they'll end up fighting sooner or later. I'm in fort walton beach Fl. right now so it's 11:41 p/m/ so it techically still is Christmas Eve's eve. I may or may not have a chpater updated. The last chapter after this was supposed to be the last but, you know, I decided Sarah would be a good stop. Besides, this is about 2,616 words long! Just for you guys! So please, X-mas is in two days... so please! Give me a present now and after. REVIEW! I need ya'll to keep me going. No joke.**

**Project Alpha AAA: You're totally stressed, c'mon we're going out for ice cream and hot chocolate. *grabs BBB***

**Project Alpha BBB: *Stuggling* REVIEW!**

**Hey, I realized in the beginning I put Orpheus instead of Oceanus, he he, my bad oobla.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Project Alpha BBB: Merry Christmas Eve! or Christmas, depending on when this chpater is posted out.**

* * *

Cj's POV

I hung my head a groan escaping and I snatched my dagger from the traitor Ashely who was on the floor knocked out.

I got in my stance staring at Sarah who's face was badly scarred. Then I glanced past her to see Sophia run to our friends' aid against Typhon, _they can go a few more minutes. _I thought. I mean, it's not like Sarah was very hard to beat, then I thought back at it, well, then again, maybe they couldn't.

I was getting ready to completely ignore Sarah when she kicked the hilt of my dagger out of my hand. It flew across the room and skidded along the floor. I stared after it in shock.

Since when can she do _that_? I gotta stall for like 10 seconds before my dagger comes back.

"Sooooo," I say,

"Don't try and stall the inevitable sweet heart. Either way you're going down hard." she got in a stance, feet spread apart, one arm near her head, the other near her waist spread farther apart and she squat down.

I grin those 10 seconds I need. I roll my eyes as she runs at me and I twist my daggers, she blinks startled but she's using too much force to stop herself so she swings her sword and I get ready to block when a voice says in my head, _Don't block her dimwit. Split her in two! _I blink startled.

_What the fudge!? _I exclaim in my head.

_If your not going split her at least duck _I blink and duck just in time.

_Now, when we get home, I'm going to teach you proper dagger training. _I glanced at my dagger and would have dropped if I hadn't been in the middle of a _freakin'_ battle.

I thought about what Athena said, my dagger would dtalk to me. That's a crack head invention.

_You wanna say that again brunette? I'll give you a crack head right now._

_How 'bout we settle this later? _I ask, _CUZ I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE YOU DOOFUS DAGGER! _I mentally shout. _Thanks. _I say.

I stare back at Sarah who's already breathing hard. I get back in my position. _Don't distract me_ I snap.

_You do that all on your own. _My dagger snapped back, funny, he reminds me of James. That's not good.

She cracked her neck. Oh come one! Is she seriously trying to pull that one? I mean, she needs two hands to do that.

"Oh just come at me." I snap. I think I'd be able pull that trick I pulled on Sophia.

We ran full speed at each other, she swung first and I blocked. We turned locked in with each other. Suddenly something fastens itself around my waist and yanks me back. I glance down and mentally curse myself. I forgot she could control vines. It squeezes around my waist and I gasp trying to breathe.

I struggle to maintain my breathing, on the inside I'm freaking out, on the outside, I _can't _freak out. I can't breathe at all! I'm shaking, trying to wriggle free when I feel a sudden chill. I glance down to see ice crawling up the plant. Sarah's outstretched was suddenly turning purple and she's staring at it trying to move it. She tried clenching her hand but all it did was tremble. She finally got her hand to clench and the vine shattered.

I fell and landed on my butt. I groaned, "Not again!" I rub my butt and look around and Halle has her arm outstretched, and her thumbs up. Then she holds up a zero sign and a one telling me that the score is 0-1, me being the 0. She's techincally saying I owe her one. I grin back at he and she returns to her battle.

I stare at Sarah who is clutching her hand in pain._ It's now or never,_ I think. Then I run at her my dagger at the ready But. I underestimated her she swings with her left hand. Our weapons clashed and the sheer force of the impact causes _both _of our weapons to shatter. I stare as my dagger falls apart before my eyes.

I stick my hilt in its sheath sighing. I guess I'm doing this the hard way. I raise my fists and eventually she catches on.

She gets the first two hits, across my both of my jaws. I block her third strike and make a hit to her stomach. My daddy taught me how to make this fight quick and easy **(a/n no seriously, my dad **has** taught me)**, then I did a quick lead-cross **(a/n that's not it)**. My right came across then snapped back just as quickly and I brought my left hand across and snapped it back the same way. Her body shook and I brought a side kick to her stomach and sent her flying across the room. She slammed against a wall.

"BAM!" I exclaim pumping my fist into the air grinning. I turn away from her to help Halle, who is in the middle of a group of hellhounds. Her face is scarred and she has a split lip.

I use my whip of a water to slash through three facing me, just enough to give her an escape. She looks at me and grins and I grin back, making two zero's with my fists then making to one's saying that we were even.

She grinned and I got ready to run to help stop Typhon when something slammed into me from behind. I was thrown across throne and I skid against the floor and slammed into a stair case moaning.

"Just like my dagger." I groaned.

"Well, well, well, is the little damsel beating the girl in distress?" a familiar voice asked.

I groaned trying to pull myself up to face the voice, "Triton." I murmured trying not to collapse and hurl at the same time. D*mn! I get flung across a room after a 'breathless' fight, woo I am getting out of shape.

I somehow pull myself up. Right now, I wish I was like super man and my powers strengthened whenever I saw it... not that i'd see it here, that was pretty much the only good thing about super man, you know one time-

Right, off task, again.

I turned my head staring at the army that Oceanus was controling, he had said that he didn't like fighting, and my mom said that if we took Triton down then Orpheus's- I mean Oceanus and Oceanus and his army would leave. I was getting ready when I heard her AGAIN!

"Can you please stop bothering me?!" I exclaim at her setting down my weapon again. This time I was gonna use that technic my dad taught me. You see first you punch them in the chin becuase it discombobulates them and cause their brain to shake then you punch them in the nose to knock them out **(a/n my mom says my elbow could probably knock someone out) **and you win!

We walked up to each other sizing the other up, "Your going down water girl." She snapped at me.

"Like wise Lily Flower." I say back. I know, I know, not the best nickname I could come up with but hey, I can't think of those under pressure.

I feign a kick to her knee and she brings down her arms leaving her face ungaurded. I sent a lead punch (left hand) to her chin and her head shakes then I send a crosspunch (right hand) to her nose with as much force as I could muster, she drops immediatly.

Triton stares at me with interst, "Huh, she was my best. Not to mention, my favorite." he tells me. By now I'd gotten warmed up and everything so my body is back in its physical health.

I tsk. "Bummer. She was a tricky one, but not that hard."

He smirked, "I'll say."

I thought about something my mom had said, if we beat Triton Oceanus would leave. I picked up my dagger, I may not be able to beat Triton, but I'll be able to slow him down enough for daddy to beat him.

I started walking to him and he held out his Trident, "Silly girl." Triton said to me, "Always think you can win every battle you fight. Well I'm here to tell you you can't win."

But I can here the doubt in his voice and see him tremble slightly in fear. I held my dagger at the ready.

He stabbed forward at me and I ducked lunging forward tackling him to the ground. His head hit the throne behind him and he slid down his weapon clattering somewhere to the side.

He grabbed my arm struggling to gain access to the top. I kneed him some place below his waiste in the... you know, guys area. I stuggled to press him down and he finally got the hint he wouldn't get up to the top by pushing. His fist jams into my stomach and I fall to the side I try to come back up but he slams his elbow into my nose. He tries to repeat the process but I grab his arm.

I put tht crease of my arm in the crease of his, I grab his wrist and twist it backward. All the while he was on the floor writhing in pain trying to stop me. He then decides that if he does nothing imma pop his arm out of its socket so he pulls my hair. I should've shaved myself bald when I saw Black Widow got her hair yanked by Hawk-eye in the Avengers movie **(a/n No I'm serious. I was seriously thinking of doing that but then I thought it'd be unattractive although I think I could pull it off bald. lol :) anyways, my dad said** **No.)**

He's still delivering blows to my stomach when someone gives a cry and tackles him. I get up shakily to see Halle, grinning again. She holds up 2-1. I roll my eyes and grin back at her, "thanks," I say. "No porb." She responds back, "So are we gonna beat this punk to a pulp?" She asks. I shake my head, "That's for dad I'm just slowing him down." I tell her. She tsk, "You don't seem to be doing a very good job it." she tells me, "Whatever." I snap back, "Have you beaten Typhoon yet?" I ask, she nods and points to where Typhoon is surrounds by ice water, storms rocks and shadows.

I nod appreciatively, "Great job." I say. She grins proudly, "Thanks." We hear groaning behind us and we both turn, Triton rubs his mouth with blood trickling ddown but other than that he looks fine, compared to me.

"C'mon." Halle says, "You can do this." I nod and stare back at Triton as Halle slips away. He charges and I use a move I do alot to Halle, I side step raise my arm out and slam it into his neck flipping him over. I bring an axe kick down on his stomach. He groans and his eyes roll upwards.

"That was easy." I say. "Yeah," halle says, "But just in case." she drops to the ground and wraps her arms around his neck in a rear naked choke then his breathing shallows and his head drops.

"Dad!" I call, looking for him. He appears at my side a moment later. "What?" he asks, "You need to kill Triton before he gets back up."

Dad stares at Triton raising his sword he stares at Triton then drops his sword. "I can't kill a defenseless person." He tells me and I frown. Suddenly there's a roar behind us and I turn to see Typhon picking up one of the giant rocks in his prison and launching it at Halle. We all dive to the side and it slams into Triton and slides along the floor, there's a sickening crunch and Triton's blood is a trail on the floor.

I nearly throw upp and refuse to look at it. Suddenly everything stops. The Typhoon is gone, the army's disspeared and we're all alone. I collapse on the floor and sigh.

"We win!" I exclaim then let my head slump and I close my eyes. I think I fell asleep because the next thing I know we're on Olympus with the gods staring down at us.

* * *

**Sorry if that's an unrealistic ending. Hey, anybody know- there's one more chapter BTW- anybody know what that move is called when you grab some one wrap your legs around there neck and flip them over? It should use like momentum or something I think.**

**Ok, One more chapter I'll try uploading today. Please REVIEW! I'm sorry if I let some people down by not updating in such a long time.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have stuck with this story for so long, and especially Loiusa4533 for reviewing the most (hers is the one thats the most fresh in my mind.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS to all!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Project Alpha BBB: OK, last chapter. Thanks to all. I normally have Cj and James in most my Harry potter fics. So when I actually post those check em out. But right now I'm writing for Avengers and Iron man armored adventures so I'm not doing any of that right now. I had the plan for my harry potter fic but I hadn't edited it in so long it deleted :( ... 1000 words. :'(**

* * *

Percy's POV

We stand before the gods as the stare at us as if dciding how to judge us, Hades, of course, looks bored out of his mind. I stand before them unwavering as do the rest. The kids on the other hand looked scared to death.

"First off, we would like to thank all you demigods for your courageous and outstanding ability to stand up to Typhon, Oceanus, and a demented Half-lood *cough* Demter's daughter *cough cough*" Zeus said and everyone looked towards Dmeter who had her face stuffed in a box of cereal.

"Poor girl." she said her mouth full and some escaping, "Didn't eat alot of cereal. I knew she'd go crazy one day." she then continued to stuff her face before glancing up at Cj, "You're the girl who beat my baby up." she said with a touch of emotion.

"You're the lady who who gave birth to that dem-" Halle stood up on her tip toes and pressed her hand to Cj's mouth muffling her response, we all exhaled.

"Good girl, you must have eaten a lot of cereal." Demeter said holding up her cereal box. Cj raised her eyebrows then gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, we have come to a decision." Zeus pauses, "We would like you _all_ to become minor gods and/or goddesses."

"Ummm, we have to talk about it first." I answer because everyone else is staring speechless.

We all huddle up, "Yes!" practically everyone shouts.

"Well," says Cj hesitantly, "Does this mean we never die? Like, ever? Cuz doesn't that get kinda, annoying, you live on forever." She pauses. "I still can't wrap my head around that." **(a/n no I'm serious, I'm christian and I mean no offense to anyone, but I always knew that when you died your life ended, but then, your soul goes on forever. Doesn't it ever get, tiring doing that? Like, being immortal just in heaven? So hard to wrap your mind around. Anybody have an idea?)**

We all look at her, and she stares back then sighs and nods, "Fine." she says.

"Yes!" Nearly everyone exclaims.

We all turn back barely containing our excitement, "We'll take it." I say as calmly as I can. The gods grinned, "We will call you up each, and give you your godly power. And your power will depend on you and/or our parent."

We all nod. Rachel is already standing next to Apollo seeing as she was the oracle of Delphi (don't ask about the whole love fest thing-a-ma-jig)

"Annabeth Chase-Jackson." Athena calls.

Annabeth steps forward with her head raised, "Minor goddess of Artchitecture." Annabeth's eyes widen.

Suddenly a light appears around her and when it died down she was wearing a gray silk dress that touched the ground with silver glitter wrapped around her dress almost like spider webs.

She stood by her mother, "Perseus Jackson." My father called.

I stepped up to home plate and bowed at his feet.

"Minor god of sea creatures and horses."

I stand up and bow by his feet. My outfit had changed to a sea green suit.

"Nico Di angelo." Hades called, "Minor god of shadows."

A light shined around him and when it died down he was wearing a black suit also.

"Thalia Grace-Di Angelo," Zeus called, "Minotr Goddess of storm."

She wore an almost grey-black dress mixed with gold streaks.

"Tommy Smith." Hades called, "Minor god of ."

He wore a milky white suit.

"Theodore Dolf." Hephauestus called, "Minor god of forgery."

He tunic seemed as if it was actually made of metal.

"Aurora Simon-Dolf." Zeus called, "Minor goddess of clouds."

"Cole Hestia Jackson." Poseidon and Athena call, (hey, they didn't call my middle name.) Cj shrinks slightly but Annabeth silently beckons her forward smiling.

"You must choose which domain you would like." Athena told her.

"I would give you the power of water storms." **(a/n Hurricanes, Typhoons, maybe tornados. Oh, Oceanus _was _a Typhoon by the way) **Poseidon told her.

"I would give you the power of skill."

"No hard feelings but, Poseidon's side." Cj spoke, sure of herself.

"Cole Hestia Jackson, minor goddess of water storms." **(a/n the way that's stated sounds lame huh?)**

A light shimmered around Cj just like me and Annabeth and when it died down she was wearing a dark blue mixed with white (as if they represented clouds) knee length dress. She came and stood by me and I squeezed her shoulder.

"Sophia Amphitrite Jackson." They called again.

"Who would you like to represent?" They asked.

"Ummm, Athena's side?" She asked. Poseidon and Athena looked at each other then nodded and Poseidon sat back.

"Sophia, minor goddess of memory." A light shined around her and when it died down she wore a faded pink dress, maybe to represent the brain, I don't know, I've never seen one, Annabeth and Cj claim that I don't even have one, but what the heck? Everyone needs a brain to function... right?

"Halle Minerva Jackson." Poseidon and Athena called together, _again._

"I choose Poseidon."

"Halle Minerva Jackson minor goddess of earth quakes, tremors, aftershock and etc. to get my point across." Poseidon told her happily.

Her dress shimmered and appeared as a dirt brownish mixed with a biege (bay-je) brownish.

"James Ryan Smith." Apollo and Hades called, he bowed,

"Hades, please." he murmured quietly.

"Minor god of Terror." James stood up and walked to Hades side dressed in a suit that changed repeatedly and that was starting to freak me out.

Next to me I heard Cj sigh and I rolled my eyes ignoring her.

"Gregory Wade Smith." they called again. "Apollo."

"Minor god of medicine." he went and stood by him.

"David Jasper Smith."

"How about both? Like, death arrows, or poison arrows or... or-"

"Plague and Disease." Cj spoke up next to me.

Everyone turned to her, "What?" she gave a shrug,

"Well, Apollo is the god of plague and disease, plague and disease kill people... two and two together...duh." she rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thingin the world. David was blushing beat red and James was making a face at her. **(a/n I'm tired of writing about their suits use your imagination)**

"Elizabeth Gwyneth di angelo." Zeus and Hades called. "Hades."

"Minor goddess of Skeletons."

"Stella Kaylee di angelo." "Zeus."

"Minor goddess of wind."

"Tanya Zoe Dolf." Hephauestus and Zeus called.

"Hephauestus."

"Minor goddess of weaponry." **(a/n I didn't wanna make her fire.)**

"John Cash Dolf." Hephauestus and Zeus called out. "Zeus,"

"Minor god of lightning/electricity."

"We now welcome the new minor gods and goddess's to Olympus!" Zeus exclaimed clapping his hands.

"Wiat!" Athena called,

"What?" Zeus whined,

"What about where they will stay? I think they should stay next to us becuase they are our ddirect children even though the other minor gods have there own head quarters. I say they should stay on mount olympus with us." Athena argued obviously having thought this over.

"Alright! Whatever!" Zeus exclaimed rubbing his temples, Athena blinked having expected a harder arguement.

I grinned and looked around Cj was having a conversation with Artemis, Hestia, and Hera, unlike her parents she seemed to actually like Hera and Hera her. For once it seemed as if we had finally found our happy ending... then again, maybe not. You know how it is, life as a demigod... then again, maybe you don't.

* * *

**Project alpha: thank you all who stuck with this story till the end. Watch out cuz I might come out with an epilogue, and I'm gonna make a poll too about if I should continue with another story about them or maybe about their new godly powers or just stop all together. What do you guys think about the epilogue idea? Yes or no?**


End file.
